


POWER

by gwiilym



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Other, ciencia ficción, kpop, realidad alternativa, scifi, videojuegos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiilym/pseuds/gwiilym
Summary: En un futuro basado en el avance tecnológico, donde las clases sociales y la discriminación marcan a la sociedad, muchas personas deciden refugiarse de la dura realidad en un videojuego de realidad virtual llamado EXO. Pero EXO es más que un videojuego, es una segunda vida que ha impactado al mundo entero.Chanyeol solía estar entre esa gran cantidad de gente, entrando en el mundo de EXO diariamente con sus amigos, pero hace dos años que lo ha abandonado. Ahora, manteniendo un perfil bajo, trabaja tranquilo como obrero de día y como un poderoso hacker de noche.Hasta que recibe la visita de un antiguo amigo pidiéndole ayuda. Extrañas desapariciones y muertes están sucediendo que involucran a EXO y necesitan de sus dotes para desentrañar el misterio.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer historia en muchísimo tiempo y mi primer historia oficial con EXO como personajes. Espero que lo disfruten y espero no chocarme con ninguna pared a la hora de escribir OTL  
> No tengo planeado que sea demasiado larga, pero ya veré mientras la escribo. Se basa en el MV de Power, aunque no lo seguiré fielmente y tampoco tendrá un animo tan feliz \o/  
> No me convence el comienzo de la historia, pero si no empezaba a escribirla ahora no iba a hacerlo nunca. ¡Gracias por leer!

Park Chanyeol llevaba una vida simple. Gracias al avance de la tecnología y la urbanización tenía un trabajo honesto en obras de construcción, un techo sobre la cabeza y pan en la mesa. Con su modesto salario le alcanzaba y sobraba para vivir con comodidad, costearse los arreglos y mejoras de su computadora y mantener un perfil bajo.

Todos los que lo conocían dirían que era un muchacho amable, al que le gustaba bromear cuando entraba en confianza, pero callado, solitario y que se mantenía las cosas para sí mismo la mayoría del tiempo. Lo que muy pocos sabían era que Chanyeol tenía otro lado que solía mantener oculto: de noche tenía un segundo trabajo como uno de los mejores hackers del mundo.

La cantidad de personas que conocían su otra identidad podía contarlas con los dedos de la mano, y él prefería que quedara así. No tenía intenciones de meterse en grandes problemas, pero hacía algunos trabajos que le permitieran recibir un poco más de ingresos. Ya que tenía el conocimiento, le parecía que estaba mal desaprovecharlo.

Pero hacía un tiempo, hasta dos años atrás, donde utilizaba sus conocimientos como hacker diariamente junto con su grupo de amigos, cuando solía visitar el mundo virtual de EXO.

EXO era un videojuego de realidad virtual creado hacía bastantes años ya, pero siempre actualizándose y añadiendo mejoras y misiones nuevas. Era un mundo virtual que había arrasado mundialmente, con grandes servidores completos de personas que buscaban refugiarse de la dura realidad y pasar buenos momentos, conocer gente y olvidar las penas.

Lo cierto era que la sociedad se encontraba muy corrompida; dividida en clases sociales, donde las diferencias eran abismales, la discriminación reinaba todo y el mal trato era normal. En EXO todo eso quedaba fuera, uno podía ser quien quisiera ser, crear una nueva vida y nuevas relaciones. Casi como si fuera una utopía.

Chanyeol y sus amigos habían sido jugadores de EXO casi desde el primer día, cuando salían de la escuela y se iban corriendo a sus casas solo para volver a encontrarse en el mundo virtual. La pobreza, las casas venidas abajo y las calles sucias desaparecían en ese mundo donde todo parecía estar bien. Hasta que ya no lo estuvieron.

Solían ser un grupo muy unido, pero hacía dos años habían tenido una gran pelea donde gritos y portazos se habían dado y desde entonces Chanyeol había cortado toda relación con ellos. Incluso con aquellos que no se habían entrometido, y con una persona que había sido muy especial para él. Creyó que cortar por lo sano con todos sería mejor.

Ahora llevaba una vida tranquila, no había entrado al mundo de EXO por dos años y no planeaba hacerlo. Pero el destino lo llevó por otro camino.

Una fresca tarde de trabajo, Chanyeol terminó sus deberes y se encaminó hacia su casa. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y un pañuelo tapándole la boca, caminó decidido por las sucias calles de los barrios bajos que debía atravesar para llegar a su pequeña vivienda. Se detuvo en la panadería del barrio a comprar algo de pan mientras repasaba mentalmente qué haría el resto del día. Comería algo al llegar, tal vez dormiría una siesta y luego revisaría su e-mail antes de ocuparse de encargos que tenía en su segundo trabajo.

Chanyeol dobló la última esquina que lo llevaba hasta su casa y avanzó por el pequeño sendero de tierra con la llave de la puerta en la mano cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él.

-Park Chanyeol.

La voz parecía haber dudado al comienzo, como si temiera que el aludido siguiera de largo y no fuera a responderle a pesar de haberlo oído. Pero Chanyeol se detuvo y giró la cabeza sabiendo exactamente de quién se trataba.

-Kim Jongin.

Tal como esperaba, el muchacho conocido como “Kai” cuando solían ser amigos y pasar el rato en el mundo virtual de EXO se encontraba allí de pie, enfundado en una chaqueta color beige y pantalones oscuros. Sonrió tímidamente.

-Es bueno verte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Chanyeol hizo caso omiso a la cortesía del chico, aun recordando cómo habían quedado las cosas entre ellos. Jongin levantó las palmas en son de paz.

-Tranquilo, no vengo a pelear.- Mostró los blancos dientes en una sonrisa. - Necesito hablar contigo.

Chanyeol se mostró incrédulo y reacio a ceder. Hacía dos años que se había alejado de esa vida y no pretendía regresar; le gustaba su tranquilo perfil bajo.

-No tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo.- Se propuso a seguir su camino, pero no alcanzó a dar un paso sin que el otro muchacho se adelantara estirando un brazo que planeaba aferrarse a él, pero que eventualmente volvió a pegar al costado del cuerpo.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda.- Jongin dejó entrever cierta desesperación en su voz, lo que logró que Chanyeol volviera a girarse para enfrentarlo. El verbo en plural lo alertó e hizo que lo mirara alentándolo a que soltara unas palabras más.

-Cosas extrañas están sucediendo en EXO. Desapariciones, errores… muertes.- Jongin frunció el ceño y sacudió un poco la cabeza, como intentando olvidar ciertos recuerdos. -No podemos hacerlo sin ti, te necesitamos.

A pesar de la actitud de Jongin, con desesperación y horror en su voz, Chanyeol se mostró impasible. Aun no lograba conectar esos hechos con esta visita. Su antiguo amigo largó un suspiro.

-…Valía la pena intentarlo.- Dijo casi en un murmullo pero que aun así llegó a los oídos de Chanyeol. -Si llegas a cambiar de idea, mañana nos reuniremos a las siete de la tarde en el lugar de siempre.

Con esa última oración Jongin dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego giró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y desapareciendo por la esquina.

Chanyeol se quedó con los pies en el suelo y la vista clavada en el fantasma de su antiguo compañero. Repasó mentalmente la corta conversación, analizando la actitud del muchacho y la situación. Volver a ver a alguien de ese grupo le causó un gran impacto, ya que hacía dos años que no tenían contacto alguno. Viejos recuerdos afloraron en su mente; tanto sonrisas y carcajadas, como llantos y gritos. Bajó la vista, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Finalmente giró y se adentró en su casa.


	2. Capítulo 2

Lo que Chanyeol llamaba “casa” constaba de una pequeña sala que a su vez era comedor y cocina, una habitación y un baño; pero al menos tenía un lugar donde refugiarse. Las blancas paredes oscurecidas por las ventanas siempre cerradas y su superficie inmaculada sin ni siquiera un reloj colgado lograban un ambiente lúgubre. Una sola mesa cuadrada se encontraba frente a la mesada de la cocina donde Chanyeol siempre dejaba las llaves, para luego quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en una de las únicas dos sillas que existían.

Esa noche, luego de haber fracasado en concentrarse en sus encargos relacionados a su segundo trabajo, decidió acostarse temprano en el viejo colchón colocado en el suelo que le servía de cama. Se halló con la vista centrada en el cielorraso, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Su encuentro con Jongin había hecho que viejos recuerdos rondaran su mente y no podía deshacerse de ellos.

Memorias de haber bailado tontamente con Jongdae, completado una dura misión con Junmyeon y festejado luego, inventado tontos raps con Sehun, hackeado un programa junto con Minseok, charlas a la madrugada con Kyungsoo, gastarle bromas a los demás con Jongin, reir junto con Yixing… entrelazar los dedos con Baekhyun.

Se giró de costado de modo que quedó enfrentando la pared, intentando deshacerse de la frustración que sentía. Volver a ver a esas personas lo llenaba de ansiedad y no sabía cómo manejar los sentimientos de su corazón. Alargó la mano hacia la pared, apoyándola y estirando los dedos, solo para ir doblándolos despacio otra vez creando un puño.  
Intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero los recuerdos seguían allí, convirtiendo luego las risas en gritos y portazos.

\-------------------------------

Chanyeol se encontró frente a la puerta del remolque de Junmyeon a las siete de la tarde del día siguiente. Ese era el “lugar de siempre” del que había hablado Jongin; al menos así era hacía dos años atrás.

Su corazón palpitaba ruidosamente en su pecho, las manos le sudaban y los pies se le habían pegado al suelo. Observó el hogar del líder del grupo, pensando que estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto. El remolque de Junmyeon era considerado uno de los más grandes con respecto a sus vecinos, pero no por eso podía ser llamado “mejor”. Tenía una sala con viejos pero mullidos sillones, un pequeño baño y una habitación donde solo entraba la cama; parecía que estos últimos habían cedido espacio para la sala. Pero era acogedor, y por eso mismo solía ser su cuartel de reuniones.

De a poco Chanyeol fue moviendo los pies, intentando convencer a su cerebro de que todo estaba bien, y a su corazón de que se calmara y dejara de intentar escapar de su pecho. Cuando llegó a la puerta logró escuchar serias voces, lo que hizo que quisiera dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados e irse corriendo. Pero esta vez su cerebro tomó el control, hizo que levantara el brazo y golpeara un par de veces. Las voces se callaron al unísono; pudo oír pasos, y después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando que la amarillenta luz de adentro se proyectara hacia el oscuro césped.

Ahí en el umbral se encontraba Kim Junmyeon, alias “Suho” en EXO, tal y como lo recordaba Chanyeol. El líder le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me alegra ver que decidiste venir.- Le dijo, sonando sincero. Las palabras se ahogaron en la garganta de Chanyeol. -Ven, entra. - Dicho esto, Junmyeon se hizo a un lado y dejó espacio suficiente para que el otro muchacho pasara.

Con pasos inseguros, Chanyeol subió los pequeños escalones del remolque y se adentró. Allí estaban los demás, la fuente de la ansiedad y temor que le habían quitado el sueño. Todos los ojos se encontraban fijos en él, mientras que las bocas se mantenían en silencio. Chanyeol echó una rápida mirada, incapaz de mantener la vista más de dos segundos en cada rostro, para luego desviar los ojos hacia el suelo y mover los pies a la silla más cercana que tenía, justo a la derecha de Sehun.

-Es bueno verte.- Le dijo el más joven del grupo, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Él había sido uno de los que había perdido la amistad de Chanyeol solo por simbiosis, sin haber estado directamente involucrado. El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa y le dedicó un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Parecía que había quedado mudo.

-Bien, solo falta que lleguen Jongdae y Minseok. No deberían tardar.- La voz de Junmyeon le despejó la cabeza, pero hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Luego del altercado con Chanyeol, Minseok y Jongdae también se habían alejado del grupo, pero no habían cortado los lazos como el primero. Hacían buen equipo, complementándose entre ambos, y de vez en cuando se veían con los demás. Volver a encontrarse con Jongdae le generaba muchísima ansiedad; solían ser muy buenos amigos, inseparables en ciertos momentos, pero la discusión había arruinado la relación.

Se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, lo que hizo que el dueño del remolque fuera a atender. Saludó con afecto a los dos muchachos que entraron, cerrando el círculo. Chanyeol se atrevió a levantar la vista y se encontró con los fríos ojos de Jongdae, quien parecía haber visto a la persona que más despreciaba en este mundo. El menor desvió la cabeza, pero su orgullo hizo que se negara a verse dolido.

Chanyeol aún dudaba de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Escuchaba cómo la charla se levantaba a su alrededor mientras los demás intentaban actuar con normalidad y no prestarle especial atención. Intentó enfocar sus pensamientos y evitar las miradas de reojo que sentía que le daban; especialmente la de Baekhyun, sentado al lado de Kyungsoo, a unos cuerpos de distancia hacia su izquierda.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, es hora de que les explique la situación en detalle.- Junmyeon tomó el liderazgo, poniéndose de pie frente al grupo. -Algo extraño está sucediendo en el mundo de EXO. Personas han comenzado a desaparecer, no solo en línea, sino en el mundo real también.- Se escucharon algunos murmullos. -Comenzó con un par de casos aislados que nadie había conectado a EXO, pero cada vez nos enteramos de más situaciones; casos de muertes y asesinatos, que claramente se relacionan. - Todos clavaban la vista en Junmyeon, aunque algunos susurraban con los demás; parecía que eran quienes lo habían presenciado. -Los casos más horrorosos han sido en los que se han encontrado los cuerpos de los participantes asesinados en sus casas, luego de haber acabado su sesión en EXO.

Para entonces los murmullos ya habían subido de volumen y casi opacaban la voz del líder. Los chicos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, dando detalles y preguntándole a Junmyeon más datos.

-Espera un segundo. - Jongdae habló desde su asiento con el ceño fruncido, mirando al líder. -He escuchado de ciertos casos sospechosos e hipótesis, pero nadie ha asegurado que se relacionara con EXO.

-Tienes razón.- Las voces volvieron a callarse, siendo la de Junmyeon la prominente. -Eso es porque intentan ocultarlo; ya sea el gobierno, los encargados de EXO, la compañía, no lo sé. Pero claramente se relacionan una vez que repasas los hechos. Intentan evitar una ola de pánico en la sociedad, pero aun así la cantidad de jugadores ha disminuido terriblemente.

Alguien comentó apoyando la última afirmación y diciendo que se veían muchos menos jugadores últimamente. Las voces volvieron a levantarse; compañeros hablando entre sí uno arriba del otro.

-Disculpen… - La voz de Chanyeol hizo que todos se callaran y fijaran sus ojos en él. Éste intentó tragar el nudo de su garganta. -Aunque todo esto sea cierto, y personas estén desapareciendo o muriendo… ¿En qué se relaciona con ustedes? - Había dudado en utilizar “ustedes” y “nosotros”, pero viendo que hacía dos años que él mismo no entraba a EXO, pensó que era mejor así. Pasaron varios segundos en los que nadie respondió.

-Chanyeol… - Kyungsoo rompió el hielo, haciendo que el aludido tuviera que evitar la mirada de Baekhyun para centrarla en su antiguo compañero. -¿Acaso no has notado que falta uno de nosotros?

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Chanyeol se animó a recorrer e inspeccionar con más detalle a los invitados. Aun intentando no pasar demasiado tiempo sobre cada rostro, los observó con cuidado y los repasó mentalmente de tramo a tramo.

Ahí es cuando notó que, ciertamente, había ocho personas, y no nueve como solían ser.

-Yixing… - Contestó Chanyeol.

-Sí, Yixing. - Junmyeon suspiró y bajó la mirada. - Hace dos días que no puedo contactarme con él, y es la razón por la que los he llamado.


	3. Capítulo 3

Entonces Chanyeol comprendió todo. Yixing, alias “Lay”, estaba desaparecido hacía dos días, y la existencia de los insólitos ataques y muertes relacionados con EXO no dejaban tranquilos a sus amigos; especialmente a Junmyeon.

-Perdí el contacto con él hace dos días, algo muy extraño porque nunca desaparece durante tanto tiempo. No contesta mensajes, llamadas ni golpes a su puerta.- El líder se notaba muy preocupado; se había cruzado de brazos mientras hacía gestos con una mano.

Las conversaciones entre los miembros del grupo habían comenzado otra vez, superponiéndose unas con otras. Algunos relataban la última vez que habían hablado con él, mientras que otros exponían hipótesis de lo que podría haber pasado. Lo cierto es que no podían dar con su paradero.

-Necesitamos la ayuda de todos ustedes.- Junmyeon continuaba. -Por favor.

Instintivamente su mirada se posó unos segundos más en la de Chanyeol luego de recorrer el círculo de personas sentadas frente a él. El aludido desvió la vista.

-De acuerdo. -Jongdae apoyó las palmas en las rodillas. - Lo comprendo. Lo que no entiendo es qué hace él aquí. -Dijo señalando a Chanyeol, ubicado en el otro extremo de la sala. - Que yo recuerde, él quiso dejar de pertenecer al grupo y cortar toda relación con nosotros. Yixing no le importa.

-¿Qué sabes tú lo que me importa? -Chanyeol no pudo evitar abrir la boca y casi escupir las palabras que se le agolpaban en la garganta. -Me invitaron por una razón; soy el mejor en lo que hago y sin mí están perdidos.

-Ooohh, ¿acaso crees que eres el único que puede modificar código ajeno? -La situación comenzaba a calentarse; Jondgae se levantó del asiento. -Aún recuerdo lo que dijiste aquella vez; lo que nos llamaste para luego acobardarte y desaparecer.

-Yo también lo recuerdo, y sigo pensando lo mismo. -Chanyeol también se había puesto de pie, casi tocando el techo del remolque.

-¡Chicos, chicos! -Junmyeon intentaba detener la discusión sin mucho éxito.

En ese momento se armó el caos; las voces se levantaron, los gritos comenzaron y los dedos señalaron. Algunos querían ayudar a detener la pelea, mientras que otros exponían sus opiniones y tomaban bandos. Ocho personas metidas en un espacio pequeño, todos con voces subidas de volumen no era algo fácil de detener.

-¡BASTA! -El típico carácter tranquilo de Junmyeon dio un giro cuando éste gritó más fuerte que todas las otras voces juntas, mientras estiraba los brazos para separar a Jongdae y Chanyeol. Los muchachos lo miraron asombrados, de pie y con las bocas cerradas. -¡Esto no se trata de ustedes, se trata de Yixing!

-¿Al final a quién es al que no le importa Lay? -Exclamó Chanyeol, aún enfurecido por la pelea.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijo? ¿Cómo se enfureció y desapareció dando pisotones? -Le preguntó Jongdae a Junmyeon, haciendo caso omiso del otro muchacho.

-Jongdae… Dejemos eso para otro día. -Contestó el aludido, dejando escapar un suspiro y evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Chanyeol. Este último se relajó, bajó la vista y apretó los puños.

-Sabía que era una equivocación venir aquí. -Dijo despacio.

-No, no, Chan…

Chanyeol se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió de un manotazo y salió apresuradamente; no sin antes escuchar cómo Jongdae exclamaba: -¡Y acaba de hacerlo de nuevo!  
El aire fresco lo golpeó en el rostro como un baldazo de agua fría. Se detuvo un segundo, levantó la mirada al oscuro cielo estrellado y suspiró profundamente. Cerró los párpados, calmó sus emociones y comenzó a andar otra vez.

-Chan…

Por segunda vez en dos días una voz lo llamó e hizo que se detuviera. Y volvía a saber exactamente de quién se trataba cuando se giró y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Byun Baekhyun. El silencio reinó entre ellos durante varios segundos.

-Lamento lo que sucedió allí dentro, pero realmente necesitamos tu ayuda. -La melódica voz de Baekhyun se le hacía muy melancólica. -No podemos hacerlo sin ti. Yixing nos necesita. - Baekhyun pareció querer agregar algo más, pero las palabras no salieron y terminó cerrando los labios.

Chanyeol se animó a observarlo por primera vez luego de haber estado evitándolo toda la reunión y descubrió que no había cambiado demasiado en esos años. Aún se peinaba el cabello oscuro con el flequillo hacia el costado, aunque ahora se lo partía de otra manera y mostraba algo más de frente. Su piel parecía igual de tersa y seguía vistiéndose de manera sencilla. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue lo que sus ojos le transmitían: no captaba nada de resentimiento ni rencor en ellos. En cambio parecía mirarlo con esperanza.

Byun Baekhyun, con quien había tenido algo más que una amistad, a quien había llamado “su” Byun Baekhyun en algún momento… y a quien había abandonado sin decirle ni una palabra más, lo miraba con esperanza.

-…Cuenten conmigo. -Logró responder Chanyeol, suspirando y bajando la vista. Baekhyun no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa y repetir el gesto. -Mi número y cuenta en EXO siguen siendo los mismos.

Habiendo dicho eso y sin soportar otro segundo más frente a Baekhyun, Chanyeol giró y se alejó con paso apresurado, dejando a un sonriente Baekhyun solo bajo el cielo nocturno.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo bastante aburrido, pero necesario para avanzar la trama n.n

Luego de la reunión los pensamientos de Chanyeol se dispersaban por todos lados. El haberlos vistos después de tanto tiempo había sido complicado, especialmente la razón por la que lo habían llamado y por la que él había aceptado ayudarlos. Se pasó el resto de la noche investigando en internet sobre los casos de desapariciones y muertes que podrían estar relacionados con EXO, y encontró que Junymeon tenía razón: claramente había algo allí. 

Las desapariciones no eran lo peor; asesinatos con escenas del crimen sangrientas, cuerpos despedazados hasta ser casi irreconocibles, tanto mujeres como hombres, sin discriminar por edad o sexo. No se habían encontrado rastros, huellas, filmaciones, o motivo de ningún tipo; lo único que podía relacionar los casos es que todos eran jugadores de EXO. ¿Pero quién no lo era en esta época?

Chanyeol suspiró profundamente mientras se alejaba del monitor de la computadora, apoyaba la espalda en el asiento y estiraba los brazos. Clavó la vista en el cielo y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Todo era muy extraño. ¿Cómo hacía el asesino para lograrlo sin que lo atraparan? ¿Cuál era su motivo? ¿Era Yixing una de las víctimas? ¿Por qué?

Comprendió mejor la actitud de los demás, especialmente la de Junymeon. Ahora sabía por qué habían acudido a él; estaban desesperados. Imaginar a Yixing con un destino como los que había visto… 

Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a continuar trabajando. Ahora que tenía más conocimiento sobre a qué se enfrentaba, decidió encargarse de su personaje en EXO. No había vuelto a tocar su cuenta desde que había decidido dejarlo hacía dos años. No entraría al mundo virtual, pero retocaría y mejoraría a su personaje, modificando el código. Decidió agregarse algunas cosas nuevas que pensó lo ayudarían a estar al mismo nivel que los demás; como un visor especial para leer el código de los elementos en tiempo real.  
Esa noche Chanyeol solo consiguió dormir dos horas; se despertó con la alarma que le indicaba que era hora de salir a trabajar y un mensaje de Junmyeon diciéndole que lo agregaba al chat grupal y que esa tarde se verían en el mundo virtual de EXO.

\---------------------------

En el trabajo Chanyeol no sabía si sentirse emocionado con la idea de que llegara la tarde, o querer escapar hacia otro continente. Lo que sí sabía es que toda la situación le causaba mucha ansiedad, tanta que dejó de prestar atención y casi se golpeó en su propio pie con unas maderas que cargaba.

-¡Chanyeol-ah! ¡Ten cuidado! – Le exclamó Sunjong, un compañero que se encontraba cerca.

-Oh, sí, lo siento. – El aludido sacudió la cabeza y dejó caer las maderas.

-¿Estás bien? – Sunjong se acercó. - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Ah, gracias.

Ambos se dividieron la cantidad de maderas y las llevaron hacia la pila donde correspondían.

-Intenta tomártelo con calma, le quedan pocos días a la semana.

-Gracias, Sunjong-ah. Y lo siento.

Su compañero sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No te preocupes.  
\---------------------------

Chanyeol se dirigió a su casa arrastrando los pies. Tiró las llaves sobre la mesa, dejó el saco en la silla y se dirigió a la habitación. Se quedó plantado en la entrada observando el visor de realidad virtual que había dejado en el escritorio con inquietud. Su teléfono sonó indicándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo en el chat grupal; los demás estaban avisando que iban a entrar. Lo volvió a guardar y se sentó en la silla.

Tomó el visor con manos temblorosas. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No era como si fuera la primera vez que lo usaba. Pero la situación, el regresar después de tanto tiempo y volver a reencontrarse con esas personas que lo habían llenado de felicidad en su momento, y de tristeza luego, hacía que le fuera difícil estar decidido. Decidió callar su cerebro y se lo colocó.

El mundo se le apareció con un destello de luz blanca. Una ola de novedad, agitación y melancolía lo recorrió mientras se transportaba a EXO y su cuerpo se materializaba. El servidor y lugar de entrada ya estaban configurados, así que rápidamente pudo observar que los demás ya se encontraban a su lado.

Parpadeó un par de veces y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El lugar de entrada era el porche delantero de una pequeña casa en lo que parecía un campo; ese solía ser su cuartel de operaciones. El cielo estaba más claro de lo normal, mientras que el césped era más verde de lo que recordaba. Una calle pasaba por enfrente de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia varios destinos.

Cuando uno se creaba un personaje en el mundo de EXO podía decidir la clase, armas y un poder especial. Cuando los nueve amigos lo habían hecho, habían escogido habilidades distintas, por lo que no se repetían, y por eso podían hacer un muy buen equipo. Kyungsoo tenía el poder de la fuerza, Chanyeol el del fuego, Junmyeon el del agua, Jongdae el del relámpago, Baekhyun el de la luz, Minseok el del hielo, Yixing el de curación, Jongin de teletransportación y Sehun el del viento.

Chanyeol al fin miró hacia su costado, donde los demás chicos se agolpaban. Todos lucían muy parecidos a sus verdaderas identidades, aunque algunos llevaban el cabello de otro color y ropa especial para cargar las armas y equipos. Todos parecían listos. Baekhyun le sonrió tímidamente.

-Pareces preparado. – Le comentó Kyungsoo, y fue cuando Chanyeol recordó los cambios que había hecho.

Físicamente llevaba el cabello celeste y un ojo de color rojo; ése era su truco especial y de lo que realmente se sentía orgulloso: el visor para leer código ajeno. Con él podría revisar personajes, escenarios, elementos y más. Además de eso había subido un poco las estadísticas de su avatar, solo para estar más a tono con el nivel de los demás.

-Me comprometí con ustedes y pienso hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. – Fue su respuesta.

-Gracias. – Le contestó Junmyeon, dándole una palmada en el hombro. – Vamos, entonces.

Dicho esto comenzaron a avanzar hacia su primer destino, lo que les daría una pista sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, si tenían suerte.


	5. Capítulo 5

-¿Por dónde comenzamos? – Dijo Sehun. Todos parecían bastante desorientados.

-Creo que nuestra mejor opción por ahora es El Maullido del Gato. – Jongin respondió. Chanyeol reprimió una risa.

-¿Aún existe? – Preguntó.

-Por supuesto. – Junmyeon sonrió. –Aunque no es tan concurrido como antes.

“El Maullido del Gato” era una taberna donde los jugadores se reunían a sociabilizar, comprar y vender equipamiento. Su aspecto parecía el de los vistos en las viejas películas de cowboys, completamente construido en madera, con altas mesas redondas y una barra donde un personaje no controlable aceptaba tus monedas a cambio de equipo nuevo. Era considerada una zona neutral, sin peleas y a mitad de camino de los grandes sectores.

Cuando llegaron Chanyeol notó que claramente había disminuido la cantidad de jugadores a causa de los ataques, pero aun así un gran número de personas se encontraban allí. Pocos les prestaron atención cuando entraron en masa.

-¿Y bien? – Kyungsoo echó un vistazo alrededor.

-A preguntar. – Fue la respuesta de Jongin, quien se acercó a una mesa cercana.

El grupo se dividió en cantidades más pequeñas y se esparció por el lugar para acercarse a las mesas con personas y preguntar qué sabían sobre Lay, los asesinatos o algún suceso extraño que hubieran presenciado. Algunos no creían que los ataques estuvieran relacionados, mientras que otros se callaban al escuchar sobre el tema y se negaban a cooperar.

Chanyeol se encontraba dando una vuelta con Sehun cuando pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Jongin y Minseok salían de la taberna siguiendo a un grupo de personas. Le extrañó que los muchachos no hubieran dicho nada; observó la puerta cerrarse con extrema curiosidad, lo que hizo que Sehun también se percatara.

-¿A dónde van? – Preguntó el menor.

En vez de responder, Chanyeol se dirigió hacia la salida haciendo caso omiso de los personajes con los que se cruzaba y de las llamadas de Sehun. Cuando abrió la puerta observó cómo Minseok y Jongin se encontraban rodeados de cuatro personas, listos para atacarlos.

-¡Hey! – Gritó en el momento exacto en el que uno de los avatares le propinaba un puñetazo a Jongin, quien terminó en el suelo a causa de la fuerza.

Chanyeol actuó con rapidez, creando llamas en sus palmas y dirigiéndolas hacia los atacantes. Sehun salió justo para observar la escena, e hizo lo mismo con sus poderes de viento. Los desconocidos retrocedieron al notar que su vida virtual disminuía y desaparecieron detrás de la taberna.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Chanyeol acercándose y tendiéndole una mano a Jongin, quien se acariciaba la mandíbula.

-Dijeron tener información importante, pero que sólo nos darían aquí para evitar que nadie más escuchara. –Contestó Minseok, claramente sorprendido por lo sucedido. Los demás amigos salieron de la taberna en ese momento, habiendo notado la conmoción de afuera.

-¿Qué hacen? ¡Esta es una zona neutral! –Junmyeon exclamó.

Mientras los afectados intentaban aclarar la situación, Jongin habló con el ceño fruncido y la mano aun cubriendo la herida.

-Chicos… algo está mal. –Los demás centraron su atención en él. – Duele… En serio.

-¿Qué?

- _Duele._ Y puedo sentir el sabor de la sangre.

-Eso es imposible. Nada de esto es real. – Jongdae expresó lo que todos estaban pensando.

- _Lo sé._ –Jongin respondió entre dientes, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Chanyeol activó su visor para revisar el código del avatar de Jongin, pero no notó nada extraño. Frunció el ceño.

En ese momento escucharon un gran escándalo, ruidos de gritos, cosas estrellándose y golpeándose. La puerta de la taberna se abrió de par en par dejando ver cómo unos cinco o seis personajes salían de allí completamente armados y listos para la batalla. Chanyeol, quien aún tenía activado el visor, apuntó hacia ellos y quedó incluso más confundido.

-Hay algo extraño en ellos. –Siguió analizando. – El código está mal.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Baekhyun preocupado por la amenaza que tenían delante.

-Hay un error en el código…

Sus palabras quedaron opacadas por los personajes que comenzaron a disparar hacia los amigos, quienes agacharon la cabeza intentando evitar las heridas y comenzaron a correr. Chanyeol rápidamente abrió el menú en su visor e hizo aparecer dos automóviles; unos jeeps todoterreno descapotables. Se subió rápidamente frente al volante de uno, seguido por Junmyeon como copiloto, Sehun y Baekhyun atrás. Jongdae, Jongin, Kyungsoo y Minseok se subieron al otro y se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Exclamó Baekhyun observando asustado hacia atrás.

-¡Están locos! – Argumentó Sehun.

-Chanyeol, ¿a qué te referías con que había un error en su código? – Preguntó Junmyeon intentando mantener la compostura mientras se alejaban de la escena a más kilómetros por hora de lo que haría en la vida real.

-Están hackeados. – Contestó el aludido tratando de mantener la vista al frente y no chocar con nada. – De alguna manera su código fue modificado para infligir heridas reales, aunque no sé cómo es posible eso.

-No veo a los demás, ¿dónde están? – Dijo Sehun mientras él y Baekhyun observaban cómo perdían la escena de vista. Junmyeon abrió su visor e intentó comunicarse con ellos.

-Kyungsoo dice que aún los persiguen, parece que en algún vehículo. Están intentando deshacerse de ellos. – Contestó.

Cuando estuvieron más calmados y seguros de que ellos no eran perseguidos, Chanyeol detuvo el jeep justo antes de entrar a una zona urbanizada. Junmyeon informó que parecían haber dejado en paz al otro grupo también.

-¿Por qué nos atacarían solo por preguntar sobre los incidentes o el paradero de Lay? – Preguntó Baekhyun confundido.

-Fácil, están relacionados. – Sehun había recuperado la calma, respondiendo mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

-¿Qué sucedió la última vez que vieron a Lay? – Preguntó Chanyeol, girándose de costado para quedar frente a los demás.

-Nos encontramos en EXO como siempre, pero antes de irnos me dijo algo que estaba planeando. – Junmyeon aclaró. – Quería comenzar una misión de mayor nivel que el suyo porque le daría 30.000 puntos de experiencia y un arma legendaria al azar. Le dije que tuviera cuidado y que no lo hiciera solo; me contestó que no me preocupara y que nos veríamos al día siguiente, pero claramente no fue así.

-¿Investigaron la misión?

-Fue al primer lugar al que fui, aunque no comencé la misión en sí. – Junmyeon suspiró. – No encontré nada.

-Bueno, - Chanyeol se puso de frente y arrancó el motor. – Vamos allá. Iniciaremos una investigación más a fondo.

Dicho esto, se pusieron en marcha.


	6. Capítulo 6

Volvieron a reunirse con los demás en el lugar donde la misión que Yixing quería llevar a cabo comenzaba. Era la entrada de lo que parecía una cueva oscura, húmeda y sin vistazo al final. Un cartel en el comienzo anunciaba las reglas de la misión y de qué se trataba; de aceptar habría que clickear y simplemente empezar.

-“Para completar la misión y salir victorioso, atraviesa la cueva sin dar un paso atrás o rendirte.” – Leyó Minseok. - ¿En serio? ¿Tan simple?

-No creo que sea tan fácil. – Kyungsoo se acercó al cartel. – Debe de haber monstruos duros y trampas difíciles de esquivar.

Chanyeol escaneó la entrada de la cueva con su visor pero no logró percatar nada fuera de lo común. Observó el interior de un negro azabache e hizo ademán de hablarle a Baekhyun quien se encontraba a su lado, pero las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta cuando éste le devolvió la mirada. Junmyeon se percató del hecho.

-Baekhyun, ¿quisieras hacer los honores? – Le dijo al muchacho señalando la negrura.

-Por supuesto. – El chico sonrió y creó un potente orbe de luz en su mano.

Comenzaron a adentrarse en la cueva, que parecía no cambiar de aspecto, pero solo pudieron avanzar hasta cierto punto sin aceptar comenzar la misión. Empezaron a quejarse y a hablar entre todos hasta que Chanyeol captó un detalle con su visor.

-Esperen, hay algo aquí. – Intentó leer la información con cuidado. – Escondido en el código.

Los demás se entusiasmaron y callaron para que Chanyeol pudiera concentrarse. Lo que estaba oculto era algo minúsculo; apenas un cambio que podría fácilmente pasarse por alto, pero que gracias a su visor especial, pudo captar y comenzó a descifrar enseguida. Luego de unos segundos una pantalla se materializó en el aire haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

-Es… un video. – Murmuró Chanyeol.

En él podía verse una grabación casera; el rostro de Yixing en primer plano apareció sonriendo. Luego de fijarse si la cámara estaba encendida, volvió a girarla y en la pantalla aparecieron los demás amigos jugando, riendo y corriendo. Se encontraban en un viejo escondite que tenían cuando recién comenzaban a meterse en EXO, un galpón abandonado cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-¡Sehun-ah! ¡Regresa aquí! – Gritaba Chanyeol mientras corría detrás de Sehun, quien parecía haber tomado algo.

-¡Chicos! Vinimos a… - La voz de Junmyeon quedó opacada por los gritos y risas de los demás. Baekhyun pasó frente a la cámara de tal modo que sólo se le veían los ojos y la nariz. Se escuchó la risa de Yixing mientras se alejaba del rostro de Baekhyun.

Minseok y Kyungsoo reían sentados en un sofá al observar la escena. En el rabillo de la pantalla Jongin se escondía detrás de un sillón con intenciones de sorprender a Sehun, pero Jongdae se le adelantó y atrapó al menor justo cuando pasaba. Chanyeol lo alcanzó rápidamente, le quitó lo que tenía entre las manos y festejó chocando los cinco con Jongdae. 

El video acabó de pronto y la pantalla desapareció en el aire tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Los ocho chicos se quedaron en silencio observando la nada; Chanyeol fue el primero que se movió, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cueva con paso apresurado. Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba pero no le hizo caso.

Recordaba el día en el que Yixing había grabado ese video, hacía unos cinco o seis años atrás: se habían juntado como siempre y solo estaban jugando y perdiendo el tiempo. Pero el haberlo visto otra vez y recordar esa escena le había generado emociones que no creyó que aparecerían. Melancolía, tristeza, añoranza. Sintió cómo le escocían los ojos pero se mantuvo firme, apretando los puños y clavando la vista en el suelo.

-Chanyeol… - La voz de Baekhyun le llegó cercana, pero se interrumpió pronto por los pasos de los demás.

-¿Qué era eso…? Quiero decir, sé lo que era, pero… - Minseok habló.

-Lay lo dejó para que lo encontráramos… ¿Cierto? – Preguntó Kyungsoo; Chanyeol asintió con la cabeza.

Todos callaron por unos segundos, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Desviando las miradas e intentando tragar lo que acababan de presenciar; un momento en el que eran felices, sin tantas preocupaciones ni peligros en el horizonte.

Los murmullos y las conversaciones comenzaron de a poco, intentando descifrar cuál era el siguiente paso. Jongdae y Minseok se separaron un poco del resto, hablando entre sí.

-…Si no hubiera sido por… Sí, podríamos haber… -

Chanyeol oyó parte de la conversación y su ira creció inmensamente. Mezclado con el video que acababan de ver, la situación de Yixing, y sus emociones todavía incontrolables por volver a estar con sus antiguos amigos, simplemente estalló. Se dirigió hacia Jongdae y lo empujó.

-¡¿Tienes algo que decirme?! ¡Dímelo en la cara!

El acto sorprendió a Jongdae de tal manera que tardó en actuar. Junmyeon ya estaba acercándose, pero no pudo detener la discusión.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – El aludido respondió enderezando la postura.

-Me echas la culpa de todo, ¿verdad? – Las palabras salían de la boca de Chanyeol sin que éste pudiera controlarse. - ¡Incluso de la desaparición de Yixing!

-¡Sí, te echo la culpa de mucho de lo que nos pasó! – Jongdae contraatacó, sin poder detenerse. - ¡Si no fuera por ti y la estúpida razón por la que te enfadaste y fuiste, no estaríamos aquí!

Continuaron gritándose con entusiasmo y enojo, cada vez acercándose más. Los otros chicos empezaron a temer que la situación se les saliera de las manos y pasaran a los puños, pero estaban demasiado asustados como para entrometerse.

-¡YA BASTA! – Junmyeon, el siempre líder, fue quien se interpuso e intentó separarlos. - ¡Deténganse! – Chanyeol y Jongdae continuaron mirándose con desprecio, pero mantuvieron las bocas cerradas. – Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo cuando Chanyeol comenzó a retroceder. Junmyeon bajó el brazo de su lado, pero continuó con el que separaba al otro chico.

-¿Cuál es su problema? – Exclamó Jongdae, pero Junmyeon lo hizo callar.

-Tuvimos un largo día. Vayámonos a casa; continuaremos luego.

Chanyeol comenzó a caminar alejándose de todos sin despedirse. Aún le duraba el enojo, pero se mezclaba con algo más: melancolía y remordimiento. Apretó los puños intentando calmarse, a la vez que disminuía el paso pero sin detenerse. Cuando creyó que se había calmado lo suficiente, cerró su sesión en EXO y se quitó el visor virtual.


	7. Capítulo 7

Chanyeol pensó que sería otra noche en la que no dormiría. Luego de salir del mundo de EXO, se encontraba demasiado exaltado y con muchos pensamientos como para acostarse. Se sentó frente a la computadora y revisó una y otra vez el video dejado por Lay; ya se lo sabía de memoria.

Lo pausó y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en la silla. La memoria de lo que había sucedido hacía dos años no dejaba de atormentarlo. Recordaba que era una noche fría; había llovido mucho y las calles se encontraban llenas de charcos. Junmyeon los había convocado a su remolque; Chanyeol se había quejado por tener que salir, pero igualmente se había puesto en marcha.

La verdad es que hacía varias semanas que Chanyeol asistía a las reuniones de grupo cada vez con menos ganas. El mundo virtual de EXO estaba comenzando a dejar de representar lo que significaba para él; cada vez más y más personas se adentraban en su universo, competiciones y ligas de campeonato estaban formándose, haciendo que su finalidad se distorsionara. Aun así, el hecho de ser algo tan importante para él y sus amigos hacía que continuara participando.

La reunión de esa noche no había terminado bien. Hacía unos días Jongdae había expresado su interés por participar en una competición en equipo, cosa de la que Chanyeol no estaba muy de acuerdo. El resto del grupo estaba dividido, pero nadie se oponía tanto como él. En esa reunión, revisando su personaje, Chanyeol había descubierto que alguien se había entrometido con su cuenta para anotarlo en la competición en contra de su voluntad. Los demás notaron que sus cuentas también habían sido alteradas.

Ante la cuestión, Jongdae había admitido que él, junto con la ayuda de Minseok, era quien lo había hecho. Quería comenzar a participar de los campeonatos y competiciones, y pensaba que así se unirían los demás. El grupo no estuvo muy contento con la manera en que lo había hecho, pero discutirían su participación ya que parecía ser algo que Jongdae realmente quería.

Chanyeol no lo había tomado tan bien. Sumado a como se sentía ya en relación a EXO, el acto de Jongdae había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso. Se enfureció de tal manera que se había puesto de pie, se habían gritado como nunca, Chanyeol los había llamado “egoístas” e “ignorantes” a todos, se había girado y había desaparecido dando un portazo para no volver a hablar con nadie más.

Recordaba la situación con remordimiento; aunque seguía sin estar de acuerdo con lo que había hecho Jongdae y con las competiciones en EXO, el ignorar durante semanas las llamadas y mensajes de los demás, incluso de quienes no tenían la culpa, había sido infantil y estúpido. Podría haberles simplemente dicho que no estaba más interesado, en vez de haber roto las relaciones como lo había hecho. El no aclarar las cosas y hacerlo como correspondía lo carcomía por dentro cada vez que pensaba en lo que había sucedido.  
El sonido de su móvil lo despertó de su ensoñación. Revisó rápidamente la hora y luego de comprobar que aún no era la una de la madrugada, abrió el mensaje que había recibido. Se sorprendió al leer el remitente.

_Baekhyun - ¿Podemos hablar?_

Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de no estar dormido. Sintió el corazón en la garganta.

_Chanyeol – Sí, claro. ¿Cuándo?_

_Baekhyun - ¿Puede ser ahora?_

El otro chico contestaba con rapidez. Chanyeol se sobresaltó; no sabía qué responder. Las cosas entre ellos aún estaban extrañas, ¿de qué querría hablar Baekhyun? Estaba a punto de comenzar a teclear cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Chanyeol se levantó tan rápido que casi tumbó la silla y el celular estuvo cerca de salir volando.

_Baekhyun – Estoy afuera._

-Demonios. – Susurró Chanyeol. Dejó el teléfono en el escritorio y se apresuró a abrir, pero se detuvo de pronto cuando se encontró frente a la puerta. Se limpió el sudor de las manos en el pantalón antes de quitar el cerrojo y abrir de una vez.

La pequeña figura de Baekhyun se encontraba allí, recortada por la luz de la luna. Le sonrió tímidamente, esperando una reacción por parte del otro. Chanyeol se quedó plasmado unos segundos más de lo normal mientras lo observaba con la boca abierta. Cuando se dio cuenta carraspeó y se quitó del medio.

-Entra. – Logró decir con un poco de dificultad.

Baekhyun avanzó con paso decidido pero tranquilo; Chanyeol tuvo que mantener sus emociones firmes cuando éste le pasó por enfrente. Cerró la puerta y se giró rápidamente, solo para ver que su invitado le echaba un vistazo al recinto.

-Qué vacías tienes las paredes. – Dijo Baekhyun; haciendo que a Chanyeol se le cayera el alma a los pies por escuchar su voz.

-…S-Sí. Ven, pasa. – Intentando cambiar la conversación, se dirigió hacia su habitación y volvió a sentarse frente a la computadora, intentando parecer ocupado. - ¿De qué querías hablar?

Baekhyun caminó detrás de él. Buscó dónde sentarse pero no había más sillas en la habitación y el colchón del suelo le pareció muy bajito. Decidió quedarse allí e ir directamente al grano.

-Chanyeol… -Parecía como si le costara largar las palabras. – Sé que todos están evitando hablar del tema, pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo.

El aludido intentó desviar la mirada, centrándola en el suelo o en la vacía pantalla del ordenador.

-Entiendo que tuvieras razones para no continuar en el grupo, pero no entiendo por qué me dejaste a mí.

Allí estaba. El tema que tanto temía Chanyeol, el que no podía terminar de descifrar en su corazón y en su mente, el que intentaba evitar a toda costa.

-No podía continuar con todo eso. – Logró responder fríamente.

-¿Con lo nuestro? – Baekhyun contestó rápidamente con tristeza en la voz.

-No, Baek...

El chico bajó la mirada y cerró los puños.

-No sé qué pretendía conseguir con esta visita. Lo siento, me iré.

Se giró listo para desaparecer, pero Chanyeol se puso rápidamente de pie y lo tomó del brazo.

-Espera.

Baekhyun hizo un movimiento brusco y se zafó del agarre, aun evitando su mirada.

-Sólo quería aclarar la situación. Pensé que así podría al fin comprenderlo y seguir adelante. –Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla. – Pensé que lo nuestro era especial para ti, pero si lograste dejarlo tan rápido y olvidarme de esa manera, parece que estaba equivocado.

Avanzó con paso decidido hacia la salida. Chanyeol estaba hecho un desastre; si no decía nada y dejaba que su estúpido sistema nervioso ganara, Baekhyun desaparecería y seguramente esta vez sería para siempre.

-Lo siento.

Baekhyun se detuvo ante esas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, en los cuales Chanyeol se debatió otra vez consigo mismo.

-No tengo excusas, fui un estúpido. – Algo en la voz de Chanyeol hizo que Baekhyun se sorprendiera. -¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¿A eso has venido?

El tono de Chanyeol sobresaltó a Baekhyun de tal manera que este al fin se giró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Estoy enfurecido. Conmigo mismo. – Chanyeol comenzó a levantar la voz; escondió el rostro entre las palmas unos segundos. – Fui un imbécil. Era una situación tonta, lo que hice no era necesario. – Al fin lo miró a los ojos. – Irme de esa manera.

Baekhyun se sorprendió al escuchar la declaración de Chanyeol. Comenzó a acercársele despacio, casi sin hacer ruido.

-Durante dos años he sentido remordimiento hacia la manera en la que los traté. En especial a ti. –Chanyeol se sentía libre, como si se estuviera quitando un gran peso de encima, liberando su alma. –Tenía tanto miedo de volver a verte, pensé que…

De pronto las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Baekhyun se encontraba frente a él, apoyando suavemente una palma en su rostro. Durante unos silenciosos segundos, Chanyeol al fin pudo observar todo lo que quiso de los brillantes ojos de Baekhyun; ya no tenía que esquivarlos.

El mayor levantó un poco los pies para llegar cómodamente y apoyó sus labios en los de Chanyeol. Aunque sorprendido, éste le respondió casi al instante, cerrando los ojos y dejando que los sentimientos lo invadieran. Añoranza, tranquilidad, melancolía… amor.

Separaron sus labios, pero se mantuvieron firmes en sus posiciones.

-¿No… No me odias? – Logró preguntar Chanyeol. 

-Park Chanyeol… Eres un tonto. – Baekhyun sonrió. – Pero nunca podría odiarte.

El aludido devolvió el gesto y volvieron a besarse.


	8. Capítulo 8

Chanyeol había tenido razón: esa noche no durmió mucho. Recostado en el viejo colchón con el brazo rodeando los hombros de Baekhyun, se sentía en paz como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Entonces… ¿habías perdido el interés en el mundo virtual? – Preguntó Baekhyun luego de que Chanyeol le contara más sobre la situación.

-Algo así. Quiero decir, cuando comenzó a convertirse en una competición a ver quién subía más rápido de nivel o quien obtenía las mejores armas en el próximo campeonato… perdió su encanto para mí.

-Lo comprendo. 

Baekhyun se quedó callado un segundo mientras sopesaba la situación.

-Aun así no justifica cómo los traté, y lo siento mucho. – Dijo Chanyeol.

Baekhyun se giró de costado de modo que quedó mirándolo de frente.

-Deja de disculparte, lo has hecho demasiado esta noche.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo.

Baekhyun sonrió y se acercó para un rápido beso. Chanyeol cerró los ojos un momento.

-Pensar que la situación era más complicada y había algo oculto que…

Chanyeol dejó de escuchar lo que Baekhyun decía aunque podía ver cómo sus labios se movían. Un pensamiento de pronto se le cruzó por la mente y no pudo ignorarlo. Se sentó en el colchón como si de una momia se tratara, se puso de pie esquivando el cuerpo de Baekhyun y se posicionó tan rápido frente a la computadora que casi tiró la silla al suelo. Baekhyun se sobresaltó ante el inesperado movimiento.

-¿Chan?

Como éste no respondía, se levantó también y observó por sobre el hombro del más alto qué sucedía en la pantalla; la única fuente de luz en la habitación.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – No dejaba de murmurar Chanyeol. Baekhyun aún no comprendía la situación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Aquí está. Tenía razón. – Chanyeol sonrió y giró la cabeza para observar al otro chico. – Hay algo más en el video de Lay.

Ante la expresión de confusión de Baekhyun, Chanyeol volvió a enfrentar la pantalla para explicar en más detalle.

-Una palabra. – No podía dejar de sonreír ante el hecho de que Yixing hubiera querido decirles algo más con ese video. – Oculta en el código.

-¿Una palabra? ¿Qué dice?

-“Soy”.

La confusión de Baekhyun creció aún más.

-¿”Soy”? ¿Nada más?

-¿No lo entiendes? – Chanyeol se giró aún con entusiasmo. – Esto quiere decir que nos ha dejado más pistas. Está con vida.

Baekhyun al fin lo comprendió, dejó largar un suspiro y desvió un poco la mirada para descargar las emociones que lo habían invadido.

-Ahora solo debo crear un programa que busque las huellas de su código y podremos encontrar el resto. – Chanyeol se puso manos a la obra antes de terminar la frase.

-Le diré a los demás que nos reunamos más tarde. – Baekhyun sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzó a teclear.

\---------------------------------------------

Esa tarde todos se reunieron en el remolque de Junmyeon otra vez. Baekhyun había dicho que tenían novedades sobre Yixing, pero no había explicado la situación por completo. Chanyeol se encontraba de pie, casi en el centro de la sala, mientras los demás esperaban ansiosos las noticias.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Esperen. Hay algo que necesito hacer primero. – Chanyeol tomó coraje. – Jongdae, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

El aludido se sorprendió y enderezó la postura en el sillón. Pudo observar cómo más de un par de ojos lo miraban de soslayo.

-¿Conmigo? No tengo nada que decirte después de que…

Chanyeol lo interrumpió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos. – Dijo decididamente y salió por la puerta. Jongdae se levantó de mala gana y lo siguió.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó groseramente una vez afuera. – Si se trata de lo de ayer, quiero que sepas que…

-Lo siento.

Las palabras se ahogaron en la garganta de Jongdae y su semblante se ablandó al instante.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento. – Volvió a repetir Chanyeol. – Por todo.

Ambos se quedaron de pie observándose sin saber cómo proceder. El sol comenzaba a esconderse dibujando extrañas formas en el césped a sus pies. Finalmente Jongdae largó un suspiro y se sentó en una silla de jardín frente al remolque.

-Yo soy quien debería disculparse.

Chanyeol copió el gesto de Jongdae y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

-No estuvo bien lo que hice aquella vez. – El chico evitaba la mirada de Chanyeol. – Pensé que sería una buena manera de hacernos conocidos y de pasar más tiempo juntos. Pero me equivoqué. – Apoyó la espalda en la silla y observó el cielo. – No solo arruiné la relación que tenías tú con los demás, sino que también lo hice con Minseok. – Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. – Por favor no le guardes rencor a él, solo me ayudó a petición mía.

-No te preocupes. – Contestó Chanyeol levantando las palmas. Jongdae suspiró.

-Y tenías razón. ¿Los campeonatos? No son buena idea.

Chanyeol sonrió y miró a sus pies. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Jongdae volvió a hablar.

-Ayer… cuando oíste la conversación entre Minseok y yo… en realidad no estaba hablando de ti. – Chanyeol se sorprendió y lo miró. – Hablaba de mí. He pasado estos dos años culpándome y añorando los momentos que tuvimos juntos. A pesar de que la desaparición de Yixing sea lo que nos ha vuelto a juntar, estoy agradecido de que finalmente haya sido así.

-Yo también. – Chanyeol se recostó en la silla. - Lamento haberme enfadado de esa manera. Realmente no creo que sean egoístas; ustedes ocho son las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida.

Jongdae sonrió ante la confesión de su compañero; sentía un gran alivio al haber tenido esa conversación. En cuanto a Chanyeol, el impulso de Baekhyun al aparecer en la puerta de su casa la noche anterior lo había ayudado a darse cuenta de que necesitaba quitarse la presión del pecho, hablar y arreglar las cosas.

-Bien. – Chanyeol apoyó las palmas en las piernas y se puso de pie. – Vamos adentro. Aún tengo que contarles lo que encontré.


	9. Capítulo 9

En el remolque de Junmyeon se respiraba tranquilidad ante la idea de que Yixing pudiera seguir con vida, seguido de urgencia por encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Chanyeol explicó sus hallazgos y el programa que había creado para encontrar más pistas que su compañero pudiera haber dejado. Pasaron el resto de la noche planeando a fondo sus incursiones en EXO, mientras pactaban volver a entrar la tarde del día siguiente.

Cuando Chanyeol llegó a su trabajo por la mañana, se encontró con un panorama que no esperaba. El sitio de construcción estaba vallado, rodeado de gente y autos de policía. Extrañado, divisó la espalda de su compañero Sunjong y se dirigió hacia él.

-Hey. – Saludó.

-Oh, Chanyeol-ah.

-¿Qué sucede?

Sunjong largó un pequeño suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del hecho.

-Encontraron el cuerpo de Eric, el vigilante de la noche, en su remolque. El sitio permanecerá cerrado hasta próximo aviso.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó Chanyeol; no era lo que esperaba oír.

-Creen que está relacionado con las muertes en EXO ya que lo encontraron al lado de un visor de realidad virtual. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Chanyeol no oyó las próximas palabras de Sunjong. Se le vinieron a la mente muchas escenas rápidas; los casos de asesinatos que había investigado, la primera reunión que tuvo con sus antiguos amigos, el video de Yixing, su reencuentro con Baekhyun, su charla con Jongdae.

-¿Chanyeol?

La mano de Sunjong sobre su hombro lo despertó. Por la expresión de éste, supo que se había quedado congelado bastante tiempo.

-Dices que la construcción permanecerá cerrada, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero…

Chanyeol se despidió rápidamente y se largó a correr. Un sentimiento de desesperación se apoderó de él; tenía que encontrar a Yixing. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo e intentó escribir un mensaje de texto al chat grupal, pero la velocidad a la que iba se lo impedía así que marcó el número de Baekhyun.

-¿Chan?

-Baek, avísales a todos que nos encontramos en EXO apenas puedan. Es urgente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Luego les explico.

Colgó sin más palabras y siguió su camino tan rápido como sus piernas y pulmones se lo permitían.

\------------------------------

Una hora más tarde, los ocho amigos se encontraban en el mundo virtual de EXO. Algunos habían dejado compromisos y trabajos debido al llamado de urgencia de Chanyeol. Cuando éste les contó lo que había presenciado en el sitio de construcción, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que había sido una buena llamada.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? – Preguntó Junmyeon frente a la guarida en EXO. Chanyeol prendió su visor y comenzó a escanear la zona. Pronto captó algo.

-Cerca.

Se giró y entró en la casa que les servía de cuartel. Los demás lo miraron extrañados; dentro no había nada físicamente que pudiera serviles, solo guardaban equipo y herramientas. Chanyeol se adentró y dirigió hasta una esquina donde permaneció quieto tocando teclas en un teclado que se proyectaba de su antebrazo izquierdo. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

-Maldito Yixing…

Se materializó otra pantalla con un video como la primera vez; en éste podía observarse cómo Yixing, frente al viejo galpón que les había hecho de guarida hacía años, encendía la cámara y enfocaba a Chanyeol y Sehun, quienes tenían una tarta de cumpleaños con velas en las manos y hacían gestos con los dedos para mantener la calma. Luego de reírse en silencio, abrieron la puerta con cuidado y le gritaron “¡Feliz cumpleaños!” a un atontado Junmyeon que se encontraba recostado en un sillón. El cumpleañero se sobresaltó y se puso de pie rápido; el resto de los compañeros que se encontraban en el recinto comenzaron a cantar junto con los recién llegados mientras le acercaban la tarta al líder. Éste cerró los ojos un momento y luego sopló las velas con fuerza. Todos vitorearon y gritaron alegres sólo para que el video terminara y la pantalla desapareciera.

Como la primera vez, la aparición del video creó una ola de silencio en la guarida. Minseok fue quién rompió el hielo.

-No sabía que Yixing guardara tantos videos nuestros…

Junmyeon se giró y se tomó unos momentos a solas mientras que Chanyeol se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a buscar y descifrar la siguiente palabra sin demorarse. Baekhyun se le acercó y se posicionó a su lado, esperando impaciente. Luego de unos segundos, Chanyeol dejó de teclear y se quedó en silencio observando algo que sólo él veía.

-¿Y? – Preguntó Baekhyun ansioso.

-Lay. – Fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Eso dice; “Lay”. – Chanyeol apoyó la frente en una palma y largó un suspiro. – “Soy Lay”.

A Baekhyun parecía haberle chocado un camión. Se dejó caer en el suelo mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba al oír las noticias.

-¿”Lay”? – Habló Sehun. - ¿Nada más?

Chanyeol estuvo a punto de responderle de mala manera, pero se contuvo recordando que no era culpa de Sehun. Su malhumor era respuesta de un deseo que no había sido concedido, una esperanza que se había desvanecido.

En vez de contestar, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Pudo observarse cómo el resto de los compañeros se dispersaban, tomaban aire y se agarraban la cabeza con las manos mientras intentaban calmarse y no perder la fe.

Luego de unos largos minutos, de pronto Baekhyun enderezó la espalda.

-Espera. – Chanyeol lo miró. – Nada dice que no haya dejado más pistas. ¿Puedes seguir escaneando?

La pequeña llama que estaba por extinguirse dentro de Chanyeol tomó un poco más de fuerza. Baekhyun tenía razón, Yixing podría haber dejado más pistas en el mundo de EXO; no podía perder la esperanza ahora.

Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a teclear en su antebrazo otra vez. Los demás lo miraron, deseando poder escuchar buenas noticias. De pronto Chanyeol largó un grito y saltó.

-¡Baek, eres un genio! – Le dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¡Detecto una señal más!

Baekhyun se contagió de la sonrisa mientras los demás largaban vítores de alegría y se abrazaban entre sí. Chanyeol le dio un rápido beso a Baekhyun para luego volver a dirigir su atención en el visor.

-Oh oh… - La sonrisa desapareció de golpe, lo que hizo que los festejos se detuvieran.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La señal proviene de un objeto… dentro del terreno de una competición.

Jongdae se abrió paso entre los demás chicos y observó con atención la pequeña pantalla que Chanyeol había proyectado frente a él.

-Oh, sí. La liga de la lucha. – Los pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia él. – Se celebra todos los años.

-¿En qué consiste? – Preguntó Kyungsoo.

-Son luchas por rondas en equipos. – Jongdae comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos intentando explicarse mejor. – El lugar cambia todos los años, pero suele ser un espacio cerrado con un sector aparte para los espectadores. El equipo que gana la lucha se mueve a la siguiente ronda y así hasta terminar con finalistas, y luego con un ganador.  
Por lo que pareció una décima vez en el día, el grupo se quedó sin habla. La tensión en el aire era palpable; a fin de cuentas, el participar en competencias era lo que había creado la fisura en el grupo la primera vez. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Chanyeol enderezó la espalda y habló con tono seguro.

-Supongo que tendremos que participar.


	10. Capítulo 10

La “Liga de la lucha” ya había cerrado las inscripciones porque comenzaba esa misma tarde, pero gracias a un conocido de Jongdae en el comité que lo preparaba, les permitieron anotarse a último momento. Decidieron separarse en dos grupos: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae y Sehun por un lado, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongin y Kyungsoo por el otro.

Ese año el sitio simulaba ser algo parecido al Coliseo romano, con arena en el suelo y tarimas como en un anfiteatro que miraban desde más arriba. A pesar de ser un mundo virtual, el clima caluroso casi podía palparse gracias a la luz proveniente del sol artificial.

-Bien. – Junmyeon se giró hacia su grupo; ya casi era su turno. – No es necesario que ganemos la competencia, sólo tenemos que durar lo suficiente como para que Chanyeol pueda escanear el lugar y encontrar la siguiente pista.

-Tengo malas y buenas noticias. – Chanyeol habló y apagó su visor. - ¿Cuáles quieren primero?

Junmyeon puso los ojos en blanco.

-Solo dilas.

-Ya sé de dónde proviene la señal. – Los demás lo observaban con impaciencia, así que dirigió su mirada hacia el objetivo. – Es el cofre del primer premio.

Los chicos siguieron sus ojos y observaron lo que había nombrado Chanyeol; el cofre dorado no tenía un tamaño muy grande, pero eso no importaba ya que el ganador no recibiría el objeto físicamente, sino que sería digitalmente.

-Demonios. – Exclamó Jongdae, a la vez que todos se dispersaban e intentaban calmarse. – Tendremos que ganar.

Chanyeol asintió con la cabeza.

-No puedo acercarme desde la arena, está demasiado lejos. – Observó a los demás. – Tenemos que hacerlo.

Junmyeon alargó una mano y la colocó en el centro del grupo.

-Somos dos equipos, hagan su mejor esfuerzo y lleguemos a la final. – Los otros chicos fueron apoyando sus manos unas arribas de las otras. - ¡Somos uno!

Con un gran “¡Sí!” como respuesta vitorearon y lanzaron las manos al aire en señal de cooperación. Seguido de eso se palmearon las espaldas y dieron palabras de ánimo antes de centrar su atención en la lucha que estaba terminando.

Las reglas de la competencia eran simples: nada de poderes o habilidades, sólo armas y puños estaban permitidos. Los grupos podían ser de hasta seis personas, pero no podía haber una diferencia de más de uno con respecto al grupo contrincante. Lucharían hasta que la vida virtual del último en pie se redujera a menos del treinta por ciento, o hasta que alguno de los equipos se rindiera.

El grupo de Junmyeon, Jongin, Kyungsoo y Minseok fue primero. Se adentraron en la arena con paso decidido a la par de los gritos de los espectadores. El grupo contrincante se acercó también; eran cinco muchachos que lucían duros, vestidos de negro y con armas en la espalda.

Chanyeol, Jongdae, Sehun y Baekhyun miraban la escena desde la salida de los participantes en un costado a la altura de la arena. Mordiéndose las uñas y con los nudillos contra los labios, los chicos observaron en total silencio, temiendo por sus compañeros y por la lucha que tendrían ellos después.

El sonido de una bocina indicó que la ronda comenzaría al mismo tiempo que obstáculos aparecían en la arena para hacerles de escondite. Los chicos se movieron rápido, colocándose detrás del objeto más cercano que tenían. Los contrincantes hicieron lo mismo y sacaron las armas para dirigirse directamente a la ofensiva. Minseok fue el primero en perder algo de vida virtual cuando una bala del equipo contrario lo tocó en el brazo. Aprovechando el momento, Jongin golpeó al atacante, pudiendo vengarse por su compañero. Junmyeon tenía un participante en particular al cual mantenía como objetivo, mientras que Kyungsoo parecía decidido en deshacerse de dos a la vez.

Los sonidos de balas, roca rompiéndose y deslizamientos se mezclaban con los vítores de los espectadores de manera espectacular. Sería algo divertido de ver si no fuera porque la vida de Yixing dependía de que ganaran la competición. Baekhyun tomó la mano de Chanyeol mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar de la otra. Éste lo miró, pero Baekhyun mantenía sus ojos pegados en la arena.

Luego de lo que parecía haber sido una hora, el equipo contrincante quedó reducido a tres participantes, mientras que Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongin y Kyungsoo aún permanecían en pie. Cuando una bala de Junmyeon terminó de eliminar a otro del equipo contrario, los dos restantes levantaron los brazos y se dieron por vencidos. Los chicos en la arena festejaron, mientras que sus compañeros observando se pusieron en pie y se abrazaron a la vez que gritaban de alegría.

Ahora era el turno de Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae y Sehun. Los demás regresaron, chocaron los cinco y les dieron fuerzas para la ronda que se avecinaba. Avanzaron con paso decidido y un poco más tranquilos luego de observar la victoria de sus amigos; pero Chanyeol de pronto se detuvo y observó al frente con expresión de terror. Por delante suyo se acercaban sus contrincantes; tres hombres y una mujer sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con expresiones maliciosas.

-Chicos… - Los demás observaron a Chanyeol cuando éste habló. – Están hackeados.

Sus compañeros se paralizaron al igual que él, sin saber qué hacer. Si se negaban a participar bajaban sus probabilidades de ganar el cofre que les daría la pista sobre el paradero de Yixing, pero si continuaban con la competición podían sufrir graves heridas, incluso en la vida real.

-Si no nos enfrentamos a ellos, eventualmente los demás tendrán que hacerlo. – Expresó Jongdae. – No tenemos alternativa.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas y asintieron decididos.

-Por Yixing. – Murmuró Sehun, de modo que sólo ellos lo escucharon. Los demás lo repitieron.

Continuaron avanzando y se detuvieron en su lugar. El equipo contrario continuaba riendo, a sabiendas de que ganarían sin importar qué. La bocina sonó, los obstáculos volvieron a aparecer en otros lugares y sin marcas de balas, y los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Los enemigos no dudaron ni un momento en ir a la ofensiva. Casi no utilizaban los escondites, sólo intentaban tener una buena vista despejada de sus contrincantes para darles con todo lo que tuvieran. Chanyeol logró esquivar balas moviéndose rápido de un obstáculo a otro, mientras que Sehun le propinó una patada a uno de los hombres en la pierna que hizo que no pudiera continuar disparando. Jongdae, al tener más experiencia en las competiciones, era quien parecía tenerlo más fácil, pero no podía darlo todo de sí al intentar no recibir ninguna herida.

Era más difícil de lo que pensaban. Sehun recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire durante un momento en el cual Chanyeol se le colgó a la espalda del enemigo para distraerlo y que no le infringiera una herida más grave. Baekhyun logró esquivar una bala agachándose, solo para que otra le rozara el brazo haciendo que se lo tomara con fuerza. Jongdae iba de escondite a escondite intentando tomar por sorpresa al equipo contrario con poca suerte.

-Algo está mal. – Jongin logró decir mientras observaban la pelea. – Están sufriendo de verdad.

Los ojos de Junmyeon se abrieron de par en par.

-Están hackeados. – Los demás al fin comprendieron la situación y ahogaron los nudos que se les habían formado en la garganta.

-Demonios.

La lucha en la arena no iba nada bien. Los amigos estaban comenzando a cansarse y las heridas recibidas realmente les dolían mientras que el equipo contrario continuaba con la misma energía del comienzo y esas tontas sonrisas en el rostro. Chanyeol se encontraba detrás de una roca intentando recuperar el aliento cuando observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo un enemigo se colocaba lo que parecían garras en una mano y arremetía contra Baekhyun.

-¡BAEKHYUN! – Gritó Chanyeol, haciendo que éste se diera vuelta.

Incluso con la advertencia de Chanyeol, el enemigo logró acercarse lo suficiente a Baekhyun como para tirársele encima y herirlo en el pecho con las garras. Chanyeol observó la expresión de dolor del rostro de Baekhyun a la vez que sentía cómo sus propios pulmones se paralizaban. Pero antes de que Baekhyun llegara al suelo, se desvaneció. El enemigo cayó de rodillas en la arena limpia.

La bocina volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era para anunciar que el equipo de los chicos quedaba inmediatamente descalificado a causa de la desconexión del servidor de Baekhyun. La acción se había paralizado por completo en la arena, pero pronto el movimiento volvió al ver que el otro equipo había ganado, haciendo que estos festejaran y el público vitoreara.

Chanyeol continuaba en el suelo detrás de la roca observando el lugar donde debería haber caído el cuerpo de Baekhyun pero que se encontraba vacío. Rápidamente miró a sus amigos con expresión de terror.

-¡Ve! – Exclamó Jongdae.

Como si de un choque eléctrico se tratara, Chanyeol se puso de pie, cerró su sesión en EXO y abrió los ojos en su pequeña y oscura habitación. Se tomó unos rápidos segundos para volver a la realidad, dejó el visor en la mesa y se largó a correr hacia la casa de Baekhyun, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.


	11. Capítulo 11

Chanyeol aún recordaba cómo llegar al apartamento de Baekhyun, y sabía que él seguía viviendo allí, así que se largó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Su corazón no dejaba de latir debido al terror de qué se encontraría una vez que llegara; deseaba con toda su alma que Baekhyun estuviera bien y sólo hubiera tenido un problema de conexión que lo hizo tener que salir de EXO. Pero su mente continuaba repitiendo el momento de la herida y desaparición sin darle tregua.

¿Y si terminaba siendo otro caso más para el asesino de EXO? ¿O si Baekhyun desaparecía como Yixing? No, Chanyeol no podía permitir que esos pensamientos nublaran su juicio. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible.

Cuando alcanzó a divisar el complejo de viviendas donde Baekhyun residía, Chanyeol se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Acto seguido se dirigió derecho a las escaleras, subió los escalones de dos en dos y se detuvo frente a la puerta marcada como “C-8”.

-¡Baekhyun! – Exclamó golpeando fuertemente la puerta con el puño. No obtuvo respuesta. -¡Baekhyun, vamos, abre!

Continuó golpeando, pero nadie le contestó. Comenzaba a desesperarse; tenía revuelto el estómago ante el silencio del otro lado.

-¡Voy a entrar! – Gritó.

Después de la advertencia comenzó a golpear la puerta con el hombro izquierdo; no se detendría hasta que lograra su cometido o se rompiera alguna parte del cuerpo. Luego de un par de intentos la puerta cedió, pero la traba de la misma la mantenía apenas abierta. Chanyeol intentó escabullirse por la rendija, pero era demasiado estrecha.  
Espió por el espacio disponible y un escalofrío lo recorrió de punta a punta. A unos seis metros podía observar parte del cuerpo de Baekhyun tirado en el suelo, inconsciente a primera vista.

-¡BAEKHYUN! – Gritó con más fuerza y comenzó a patear la puerta.

Por fin la traba se deshizo y la puerta se abrió de un golpe. Chanyeol entró a toda prisa, la cerró de un portazo y se dirigió corriendo hacia Baekhyun. Éste se encontraba en el suelo del living boca arriba, inconsciente y con el pecho cubierto de sangre.

-Oh, no, no, no…

Chanyeol intentó mantener la calma mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Le temblaban las manos y no pudo evitar taparse la boca mientras reprimía las lágrimas. Lo primero que hizo fue verificar que aún respirara, y cuando se aseguró de que así era, pudo sentir cómo la fuerza le volvía al cuerpo y se puso manos a la obra.

Chanyeol se paró y corrió hacia el baño que se encontraba detrás de una puerta a su derecha, tomó la primera toalla que encontró, la empapó y regresó hacia el living. Le quitó la camiseta a Baekhyun y comenzó a limpiarle el pecho. Para su alivio, notó que las heridas no eran muy profundas, pero aun así perdía sangre y podían infectarse de no curarlas correctamente. Regresó al baño a buscar el kit de primeros auxilios que sabía tenía que estar en algún lado; tiró todo lo que no le servía por sobre su hombro hasta que dio con él. Regresó al lado de Baekhyun y empezó a desinfectar las heridas mientras preparaba vendas para cubrirlas. Unas pequeñas quejas y movimientos hizo que se detuviera.

-¿C-Channie?

Baekhyun sonaba confundido y adolorido. Intentó apoyarse en los codos y levantar la cabeza, pero una gran mano de Chanyeol se lo impidió.

-Shh, quédate quieto.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados para verificar dónde se encontraba y se calmó cuando vio que estaba en su living. -¡Ay!

-Lo siento. – Chanyeol quitó las manos apenas oyó el quejido. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-He estado mejor. – Se dejó caer en el suelo otra vez, haciendo una mueca con el rostro. – Me duele la cabeza. Y el pecho.

Chanyeol continuó con su labor unos segundos más en silencio. No sabía cómo expresar su alivio porque Baekhyun estuviera vivo, pero a la vez estaba enfurecido a causa de que haya terminado en esa situación.

-Deberías ir al hospital.

-No, estoy bien. – Baekhyun intentó acomodarse otra vez. – Además, no necesito más deudas.

Chanyeol le colocó una mano en el pecho sin tocarlo realmente para impedir que se levantara. Ante la insistencia del muchacho, y al ver que ya había terminado de vendarlo, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Te llevaré a la cama. – Chanyeol lo tomó en brazos con cuidado para no tocarle las heridas y lo llevó a través de la puerta a su izquierda que daba a la habitación. Una vez allí, lo depositó sobre la cama con suavidad.

-Espera. – Baekhyun lo tomó del brazo cuando Chanyeol se giró. – No te vayas.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

Chanyeol se soltó con cuidado del agarre sólo para dirigirse hacia el otro lado del colchón y acostarse al lado de Baekhyun. Se recostó de lado, de modo que cuando Baekhyun giró la cabeza sus ojos se encontraron.

-No sabes lo que me alegra que estés con vida. – Dijo Chanyeol.

-No sabes lo que me alegra que estés aquí. – Baekhyun le acarició el rostro suavemente y luego dejó la mano cerca; Chanyeol la tomó. – Gracias por venir.

-Nunca más te dejaré. 

Chanyeol se acercó para besarlo, pero apenas sus labios se tocaron Baekhyun hizo una mueca de dolor. Chanyeol se apartó y lo miró con expresión preocupada. Baekhyun largó una pequeña risa.

-Estoy bien. En serio.

Chanyeol aún no estaba convencido, pero por el momento se conformó con acurrucarse a su lado y asegurarse de que no volviera a desaparecer.

\---------------------------

En “La liga de la lucha” en EXO, los compañeros que habían quedado estaban preocupados. Jongdae y Sehun no podrían continuar compitiendo a causa de la descalificación, pero el equipo de Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongin y Kyungsoo sí. Se habían reunido en la espacio de espera de los competidores mientras los participantes continuaban festejando y se preparaban los próximos en entrar a la arena.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. ¡Ganarán sin importar qué! – Exclamó Jongin. Junmyeon le señaló que bajara la voz.

-Lo sé. Pero no podemos simplemente llevarnos el cofre. – Las palabras del líder hicieron que a Jongdae le viniera un pensamiento a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

El grupo lo observó con incredulidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Y si simplemente nos llevamos el cofre? – Propuso Jongdae.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Pueden echarnos de EXO! ¡No podremos volver a entrar! – Exclamó Kyungsoo.

-¿Acaso importa? ¡Estamos haciéndolo por Lay!

Las palabras de Jongdae hicieron que el resto se callara. EXO significaba mucho para todos ellos, pero habían llegado muy lejos en su propósito de encontrar a Yixing, aún no sabían qué había sucedido con Baekhyun y el asesino seguía suelto, junto con sus secuaces que ganarían la competencia haciendo trampa sin importar con quién se enfrentaran.

-Y una vez que tengamos el cofre, ¿qué? – Sehun preguntó con voz calma. – Nos atraparán enseguida y tendremos que devolverlo.

-Minseok, ¿puedes leer el código? – Jongdae se dirigió a su amigo de pie a su izquierda.

-¿Como Chanyeol? Ni hablar. – Levantó las palmas. – Él creó ese programa y yo no podría hacer lo mismo en tan poco tiempo. – Los demás bajaron la vista en señal de decepción. 

– Aunque… sí podría copiarlo.

La adrenalina regresó a sus cuerpos.

-Puedo copiarlo, devolvemos el cofre y que luego Chanyeol haga su magia.

Jongdae volvió a mirar a Junmyeon en señal de aprobación. Éste recorrió los rostros de los demás; solo ojos decididos y con voluntad lo miraron de regreso. Los chicos se encontraban con las cabezas en alto y los hombros bien colocados.

-Bien. – El líder habló. - Hagámoslo.

Los seis se dirigieron con paso firme hacia la arena, caminando uno a la par del otro. La siguiente batalla aún no había comenzado, así que los espectadores los observaron confundidos. Junmyeon sonrió y habló.

-Lo siento. Nuestros planes han cambiado. – Chasqueó los dedos. – Kai.

Jongin sonrió de costado e hizo uso de su teletransportación para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el cofre del primer premio, lo tomó y regresó a su lugar en la formación con sus amigos. El solo hecho de haber usado las habilidades especiales ya los descalificaba de la competencia.

Los jueces de la liga observaron confundidos; para cuando se dieron cuenta de las intenciones del grupo ya era demasiado tarde, comenzaron a gritar órdenes y a moverse, pero el equipo tenía la ventaja.

-Xiumin.

Ante la orden de Junmyeon, Minseok tocó el suelo con las manos creando una pared de hielo que impedía que nadie se les acercara. Comenzaron a caminar por sobre sus pasos, regresando a la salida de participantes y alejándose de la arena. Personajes que tenían el trabajo de guardias se les aparecieron enfrente.

-Sehun.

El aludido hizo uso de sus habilidades con el viento para empujar a los enemigos y así acelerar el paso para alejarse de allí en cuanto pudieran. Comenzaron a correr evitando obstáculos y enemigos.

-¡Nos vemos en la guarida! ¡Apresúrense! – Exclamó Junmyeon, indicando que dispersándose sería más fácil escabullirse. - ¡Kai, adelántate!

Jongin asintió con la cabeza y desapareció con el cofre. Al resto aún le quedaba un buen camino por delante.


	12. Capítulo 12

Chanyeol se despertó sintiendo un pequeño peso encima. Le llevó unos segundos recordar qué había sucedido y dónde se encontraba, pero sonrió apenas vio que Baekhyun dormía tranquilamente a su lado cruzándole una pierna por encima. El sonido del celular vibrando lo sacó de su ensoñación y recordó que eso era lo que lo había despertado.

Con cuidado se escabulló de debajo del agarre de Baekhyun, tomó el celular y se sentó en el borde de la cama para revisarlo. Tenía ocho llamadas perdidas y más de veinte mensajes sin leer; todos de parte de sus compañeros. Mientras decidía a quién responderle primero, recibió una nueva llamada proveniente de Junmyeon, así que se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para hablar sin molestar a Baekhyun. Le dirigió una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta sólo para cerciorarse de que todavía durmiera.

-¡Chanyeol-ah! ¡Al fin contestas! – La voz al otro lado del aparato sonaba emocionada y aliviada a la vez.

-Sí, lo siento. – Chanyeol carraspeó para quitarse la voz de haber estado durmiendo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está Baekhyun?

-Está bien. – Se llevó una mano a la sien y se la masajeó. – Recibió heridas, pero estará bien.

Junmyeon suspiró antes de volver a contestar; parecía haberse sacado un peso de encima.

-Me alegra oír eso. – En el segundo de silencio Chanyeol pudo oír voces a tropel a través de la línea. Los muchachos hablaban todos juntos y no podía distinguir nada con claridad. – Chanyeol, te necesitamos cuanto antes. Tenemos el cofre.

-¿Qué? – Chanyeol no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa; enseguida se llevó la mano a la boca y bajó la voz cuando volvió a hablar. - ¿Acaso ganaron?

-Bueno… no exactamente.

Chanyeol esperó la segunda parte de la respuesta pero no la recibió. El silencio de Junmyeon no auguraba nada bueno.

-No me digas que…. ¿lo robaron?

-Bueno…

-¡Están locos! – Chanyeol comenzó a hacer gestos y sacudir los brazos como si Junmyeon pudiera verlo a través del teléfono.

-Te necesitamos aquí, ven en cuanto puedas.

-De acuerdo. – Suspiró antes de hablar. – Voy para allá.

Colgó y volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación donde Baekhyun dormía. Éste yacía completamente en paz, boca arriba pero con la cabeza girada hacia un costado y una mano encima del pecho. Lo que menos quería hacer Chanyeol en ese momento era dejarlo solo, pero los muchachos se habían arriesgado para conseguir la siguiente pista sobre el paradero de Yixing y tenía que ayudarlos. 

Antes de irse Chanyeol le dejó una nota escrita en la mesa de luz:

_“Baek, los chicos cometieron una estupidez y tengo que ayudarlos. NO SALGAS. Llámame en cuanto despiertes._

_Te quiero._

_-Chanyeol.”_

\----------------------------

El remolque de Junmyeon era un desastre cuando Chanyeol llegó. Los muchachos no podían calmar su emoción por lo que acababan de hacer, la adrenalina les corría por las venas incluso después de varias horas. Hablaban todos juntos, superponiéndose entre sí, por lo que Chanyeol no terminaba de comprender qué había sucedido. Cuando al fin se calmaron, fue recolectando las piezas.

-Entonces… ¿simplemente se llevaron el cofre? – Preguntó incrédulo, sentado en un sillón frente al resto de los muchachos. Seis cabezas le contestaron asintiendo con entusiasmo. – Luego copiaron el código. – Recibió la misma respuesta. – Y devolvieron el cofre.

-Bueno, en realidad vinieron a buscarlo. No tardaron demasiado en encontrarnos. – Contestó Sehun.

-Sí, apenas pude terminar de copiarlo cuando recibimos oficiales en la puerta de la guarida. – Habló Minseok.

-Era nuestra intención devolverlo de todas formas, y gracias a que no nos opusimos, solo nos echaron de EXO por setenta y dos horas. – Agregó Jongin.

-Podrían habernos echado para siempre, así que setenta y dos horas fue lo mejor que podría haber sucedido. – Acató Kyungsoo. Los demás asintieron en unísono.

-De acuerdo. – Chanyeol procesó la información en su cerebro. - ¿Cuál era el premio? Quiero decir, ¿qué había en el cofre?

-¡Ajá! – Minseok levantó un dedo, se puso de pie y le alcanzó una tableta. – Míralo tú mismo.

Chanyeol tomó el aparato aún sin comprender todo lo que había sucedido y lo observó. Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa cuando divisó un recuadro de color violeta con el dibujo de una lanza dorada.

-¿Un arma legendaria?

-Creemos que es la que Yixing obtuvo cuando terminó la misión de alto nivel. –Dijo Junmyeon.

-Pero… eso implica que sí terminó la misión. – Contestó Chanyeol. – Y que el asesino sabía lo que había en el cofre, y lo quiere.

Junmyeon asintió sonriendo, satisfecho.

-Llegamos a la misma conclusión. – Se acomodó en su asiento, rodeado de los otros cinco amigos. – Yixing cambió el código del arma, tal vez no pudo canjearla como correspondía y volvió a estar disponible. Cuando los encargados de la liga prepararon el premio, la lanza terminó en el cofre. De alguna manera el asesino supo que estaría allí e inscribió a sus secuaces para que la ganaran por él.

-Pero… ¿una lanza legendaria? – Jongdae expresó lo que todavía no comprendían. – Si el asesino puede infligir daño real a través de EXO, ¿por qué le importaría tanto un arma legendaria? ¿No puede crear las suyas propias?

-No es tan fácil… - Acató Chanyeol, observando la pantalla de la tableta otra vez. – No es lo mismo modificar los objetos que crearlos. – Frunció el ceño. – Aun así, hay muchas cosas que no comprendo.

-Dijiste que Baekhyun está bien, ¿pero qué sucedió realmente? – Preguntó Sehun. Chanyeol dejó la tableta.

-Lo hirieron en el pecho. Debe haberse caído de la silla donde estaba sentado, lo que hizo que saliera de su sesión en EXO. Eso nos descalificó al instante. – Chanyeol se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando explicar la situación sin recordar exactamente cómo se había sentido. – Lo encontré inconsciente en su apartamento; estará bien pero no quiso ir al hospital.

Los demás agacharon la cabeza, algunos cerraron los puños en señal de impotencia mientras que otros rechinaron los dientes. Chanyeol les aseguró de que estaba bien y que lo había dejado durmiendo; debían concentrarse en la pista de Yixing ahora que habían obtenido el cofre. Minseok le volvió a pasar la tableta con el código que había copiado.

Chanyeol la tomó y comenzó a trabajar. Se había traído el programa para detectar las señales de Yixing en una tarjeta de memoria, así que pudo conectarla y avanzar sin problema. Los seis amigos lo observaban con detenimiento e impaciencia, aunque en completo silencio.

-Solo un poco más… - Murmuró Chanyeol. – Listo.

Giró la tableta para que pudieran ver el video. Esta vez la pantalla mostraba a los amigos en la calle jugando con una pelota. Sehun quería mostrarles un truco que sabía, haciéndola rebotar en sus pies y piernas, mientras los demás reían y lo intentaban también. Era un tonto video sin propósito en especial, hasta que Jongdae estiró el brazo y señaló de pronto.

-Estábamos frente al viejo galpón otra vez. 

Los chicos se miraron entre sí mientras Chanyeol giraba la tableta otra vez y comenzaba a buscar la pista de Yixing en el código. Cuando la encontró abrió la boca despacio sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla; los demás observaron su cambio de expresión con entusiasmo.

-“66 A.” – Chanyeol levantó la vista. – El galpón.

El caos se desató otra vez en el remolque; todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a gritar y hablar sin dar tregua. Junmyeon fue el primero que se dirigió derecho hacia la puerta y salió corriendo, seguido de los demás en tropel.

Querían creer que habían encontrado la ubicación de Yixing.


	13. Capítulo 13

El sol de la mañana se mostraba brillante en el cielo, calentando todo a su alcance y haciendo que los chicos se cubrieran de sudor en su carrera contra el tiempo. Junmyeon llevaba la delantera, seguido de los otros seis amigos detrás. El galpón no se encontraba cerca, pero a ese paso no tardarían demasiado en llegar.

Continuaron con su camino a pesar de la falta de aire, los pulmones a punto de colapsar y las piernas agotadas. Las personas con las que se cruzaron los miraron extrañados pero a ellos no les importó. Habían hecho todo lo posible por encontrar a Yixing y seguirían haciéndolo hasta dar con su paradero. El camino los llevaba hasta allí y ahí es a donde se dirigirían.

Cuando al fin doblaron la última esquina y divisaron el viejo galpón, Junmyeon se detuvo apoyando las manos en las rodillas y respirando agitadamente. Los demás fueron llegando detrás de él y también intentaron recuperar las fuerzas.

Hacía muchos años los amigos habían utilizado ese galpón abandonado como centro de operaciones, antes de que Junmyeon dejara a sus padres para irse a vivir al remolque que ahora les servía de guarida. Tenían muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, pero nunca habían regresado porque no les había sido necesario. Hasta ahora.

Kyungsoo fue el primero que recobró energías y se apresuró hacia la puerta corrediza, intentando moverla pero sin lograrlo. Sehun lo siguió, acercándose por el costado y subiéndose a unas cajas apiladas en el suelo para luego meter la mano por una pequeña ventana con el vidrio roto.

-Inténtalo ahora. – Le dijo a Kyungsoo, quien recordó que cuando trababan la puerta del lado de adentro, se podía alcanzar una pequeña manija por la ventana que conectaba con la traba.

Efectivamente, la puerta abrió. Los amigos se apresuraron a acercarse y se quedaron de pie en la entrada mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban al cambio de luz. Aún con las piernas cansadas y respirando agitadamente, se negaron a mantenerse quietos cuando observaron una figura dentro del galpón.

El cuerpo de Yixing yacía apoyado contra viejas cajas llenas de polvo, sentado con la cabeza caída hacia un costado, las piernas y los brazos desparramados hacia los lados. Cerca de él podía verse un visor de realidad virtual y una laptop sin batería. 

-¡YIXING!

Junmyeon corrió hacia el cuerpo, seguido de los demás un segundo después. Se agachó sin saber realmente cómo actuar, estirando las manos pero sin animarse a tocarlo. Jongdae le tomó el pulso apoyándole los dedos en el cuello y luego comenzó a revisarlo. Un gran charco de sangre se esparcía por debajo de Yixing, proveniente de una profunda herida en un costado.

-Ayúdenme. – Dijo Jongdae tranquilamente, haciendo que los chicos comenzaran a actuar rápidamente. Chanyeol y Jongin se acercaron y lo ayudaron a mover el cuerpo del lugar para acostarlo en el suelo a unos metros. – Y ayúdenlo a él.

Minseok se apresuró a levantar a Junmyeon, quien parecía haberse quedado congelado en el lugar. No reaccionaba y mantenía los brazos duros. Se lo llevó hacia donde habían movido a Yixing, pero lo mantuvo lejos mientras le hablaba despacio. Sehun se acercó a Jongdae, Chanyeol y Jongin para ayudarlos, mientras que Kyungsoo sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número de emergencias.

-¿Respira? – Le preguntó Sehun a los chicos casi en un murmullo, para que Junmyeon no pudiera oírlo.

-Sí, pero apenas. – Contestó Jongdae. – Ha estado desaparecido durante días, es un milagro que no se haya desangrado aún.

Chanyeol intentaba despejar su mente para ser racional, separando el hecho de que hacía menos de doce horas había encontrado a Baekhyun de la misma manera. Solo que Yixing parecía estar mucho peor.

-Hazle presión en el costado con esto. – Jongdae se quitó la camisa que utilizaba como saco y se la pasó a Sehun, quien obedeció enseguida. Luego comenzó a revisarle todo el cuerpo en busca de más heridas.

Chanyeol dio un vistazo alrededor; Junmyeon parecía estar mejor gracias a las palabras de Minseok, quien ahora lo abrazaba mientras el otro escondía el rostro en su pecho. Por su parte Kyungsoo continuaba hablando por teléfono con la emergencia dándole indicaciones de cómo llegar al lugar. Los ojos de Chanyeol se depositaron en el visor y la computadora abandonados en un rincón; se puso de pie y los tomó.

-Bien, la ambulancia está en camino. – Kyungsoo se acercó al grupo mientras volvía a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo. Jongdae lo miró y asintió en respuesta. Junmyeon al fin se acercó, zafándose de los brazos de Minseok y arrodillándose al lado de Yixing.

-Yixing… por favor. – Le tomó una mano. – Aguanta.

Jongdae le indicó a Sehun que continuara haciendo presión en la herida y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia Chanyeol, quien estaba revisando el equipo de su antiguo compañero.

-¿Encontraste algo? – Le preguntó.

-Nada, está muerto. – Chanyeol dejó escapar un suspiro. – Pero lo llevaré, será de gran ayuda una vez que pueda meterme en el sistema.

Jongdae asintió y echó un vistazo hacia los demás. Bajó la vista luego de unos segundos de silencio y se observó las manos manchadas de sangre. Había actuado sin darle tregua a sus sentimientos y estaban comenzando a alcanzarlo.

Por suerte el sonido de sirenas acercándose hizo que volviera a tomar las riendas del lugar, apresurándose en salir hacia la calle y haciéndole señas a la ambulancia. Sin dudas, luego de verlo manchado de sangre, los paramédicos detuvieron el vehículo y aceleraron el paso con maletines y una camilla para adentrarse en el galpón. Los amigos se alejaron para darles espacio, a excepción de Sehun quien no dejó de hacer presión hasta que uno de los paramédicos tomó su lugar.

Los profesionales trabajaron en silencio, solo dando órdenes cuando era necesario. Subieron a Yixing a una camilla, lo amarraron para el viaje y lo cargaron en la ambulancia. Cuando preguntaron si alguno lo acompañaría hasta el hospital, Junmyeon se apresuró a decir que él iría y se subió junto con los paramédicos en la parte de atrás. Las puertas se cerraron y el vehículo arrancó dejando un rastro de polvo detrás mientras se alejaba.

Los seis que quedaron los vieron desaparecer con una mezcla de alivio e impaciencia. Parecía que todo había sido un sueño; habían logrado su cometido luego de días de no pensar en nada más, de hacer caso omiso a sentimientos y viejas riñas. La situación los había obligado a remover el pasado de una manera en la que no lo habían hecho en años, habían vuelto a formar relaciones y a arreglar otras.

Chanyeol se quedó observando el camino por el que había desaparecido la ambulancia con el equipo de Yixing bajo el brazo. Jongdae se le acercó y le dio un pequeño empujón con el codo.

-Buen trabajo. – Le dijo, haciendo que Chanyeol parpadeara y lo mirara.

-Tú no te quedas atrás. – Señaló el galpón con la barbilla. – La manera en la que te moviste allí dentro merece un premio.

Jongdae sonrió y bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

-Lo encontramos. – Murmuró.

-Lo encontramos. – Repitió Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo, Sehun, Minseok y Jongin se les acercaron en silencio, reviviendo la escena que habían presenciado hacía unos minutos a la vez que repasaban los días anteriores y su carrera para salvar a Yixing. Luego de un rato en el que ninguno dijo nada, la melodía del celular de Chanyeol los despertó. Éste lo sacó del bolsillo y leyó la pantalla.

-Baekhyun. - Antes de contestar se dirigió hacia los demás. – Descansen un rato. Les avisaré en cuanto tenga novedades sobre el equipo.

Los chicos asintieron y relajaron los músculos. Se dispersaron listos para regresar a sus hogares, mientras Chanyeol apretaba el botón para contestar la llamada y se alejaba con paso firme.

-Baek… lo tenemos. – Fue lo primero que dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.


	14. Capítulo 14

Los siguientes tres días fueron una especie de descanso para los chicos. Era fin de semana, por lo que la mayoría no trabajó, pero aun así había parte del misterio que necesitaban resolver. Habían encontrado a Yixing, pero el asesino seguía suelto y si lo que le interesaba era el arma legendaria que éste había ganado, podía resultar que Yixing no estuviera fuera de peligro.

Junmyeon no dejó el lado de Yixing en el hospital. Sus amigos se turnaron para ir a visitarlo y asegurarse de que comiera y se cambiara de ropa. Por su parte, Chanyeol se instaló en el apartamento de Baekhyun para cuidar de él, arreglar la puerta que había destrozado en su entrada forzosa y continuar con la investigación del asesino ahora que tenía el equipo de Lay. Ya que los demás no podían entrar al mundo virtual de EXO durante ese tiempo, la investigación se realizó más que nada desde afuera.

Chanyeol se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar de Baekhyun con su computadora y el equipo de Lay frente a él en la mesa. Concentrado, no notó que Baekhyun había salido de la habitación y lo estaba llamando.

-¡Chanyeol!

Éste al fin despegó los ojos de la pantalla y observó la figura apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Baekhyun llevaba puesta una camiseta holgada de mangas largas que le tapaban las manos y unos pantalones de pijama. 

-Ya es tarde, deberías descansar. ¿Vienes? – Le preguntó señalando la habitación.

-Espera, solo un rato más. – Respondió Chanyeol, volviendo a centrar su atención en la computadora.

Baekhyun largó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia el sofá, sentándose a su lado y observando en qué trabajaba, aunque no entendía nada. Subió las piernas y se las abrazó.

-Hay algo que me preocupa. – Dijo Chanyeol. – Si Yixing estaba escondiéndose, significa que el asesino aún lo perseguía. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene esa arma legendaria que sea tan importante?

Baekhyun observó el rostro de Chanyeol frunciendo el entrecejo y luego volvió su atención a la pantalla repleta de letras y números que no comprendía.

-¿Has revisado el historial de Lay? – Le preguntó.

-Sí. Efectivamente terminó la misión, y casi instantáneamente comenzaron los problemas. – Chanyeol se dejó caer en el respaldar del sofá. - No llegó a canjear el premio cuando fue atacado, haciendo que tuviera que escapar. Seguramente cuando notó que era peligroso es que comenzó a dejar las pistas.

Baekhyun sopesó la información con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas.

-Si el motivo que tenía el asesino en atacar a Yixing era el arma que acababa de ganar, ¿qué motivos tenía para atacar a las otras víctimas?

La oración de Baekhyun le llegó a Chanyeol como un rayo de luz; casi podía observar la lamparita encendida sobre su cabeza. Volvió a incorporarse frente a la computadora y comenzó a tipear. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Baekhyun observó cómo Chanyeol se detenía y abría los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Todas las víctimas terminaron misiones de alto nivel antes de ser atacadas. – Dijo.

Esto llamó la atención de Baekhyun, quien bajó las piernas y se arrimó a Chanyeol, observando la pantalla.

-¿Quieres decir que… el asesino va tras las recompensas?

Chanyeol se encogió de hombros rápidamente.

-Es lo único que tienen en común las víctimas. – Se rascó la cabeza. – Aunque sigo sin comprender por qué los asesina, cómo es que logra herir a través de EXO, y cómo es que tiene secuaces que…

Baekhyun le colocó un dedo en los labios para hacerlo callar. Éste lo observó con curiosidad.

-Detente. Es tarde y necesitas descansar. Yixing está bien, está estable en el hospital y tiene a Junmyeon a su lado. Vamos. – Se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano. Chanyeol lo siguió hasta la habitación aun algo extrañado. – Tienes que cuidar de mí.

-Es lo que he estado haciendo.

-No lo suficiente.

Dicho esto, Baekhyun cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ellos.

\------------------------

Al cuarto día de haber encontrado a Yixing, Junmyeon al fin regresó, aunque solo para tener una rápida reunión y ver cómo iban a seguir con el tema.

-Los médicos son optimistas; creen que Yixing estará bien, aunque sigue en coma. – Les contó una vez estuvieron todos reunidos. Los chicos respiraron aliviados. - ¿Alguna novedad con la investigación?

-Sí. – Chanyeol se enderezó en el sillón donde estaba sentado. – Revisé el historial de Lay y el de las víctimas del asesino y descubrí que tienen algo en común: todos terminaron misiones complejas y ganaron grandes recompensas. Parece que ese es su motivo para matarlos.

-¿Y sobre la manera en que lo hace?

-Logró encontrar la modificación de código perfecta para que el daño se transfiera al cuerpo real, así de simple.

Los muchachos fruncieron el ceño. No era tan fácil de entender, pero lo dejaron estar. Ya podían regresar al mundo de EXO, así que eran libres de continuar la investigación con todo lo que tenían. Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos pero Chanyeol interrumpió la conversación.

-Hay algo más. – Los chicos centraron sus miradas en él. – Creo tener un plan para atrapar al asesino.


	15. Capítulo 15

-¡¿Estás loco?! – Exclamó Junmyeon.

-Chanyeol, no lo harás. – Declaró firmemente Baekhyun.

-¡Es un suicidio! – Agregó Jongdae.

Voces provenientes de los siete amigos se mezclaron entre sí ininteligiblemente. Todos parecían enfadados de que Chanyeol pudiera haber propuesto eso, pero éste estaba sorprendido de la reacción que habían tenido los demás. Después de todo, a pesar de los días que habían pasado siendo inseparables y habiendo mejorado las relaciones entre ellos, hacía dos años que no se veían. Chanyeol los observó con la boca abierta.

-Es la mejor opción. – Dijo, abriéndose paso entre las voces. – Hago de carnada, termino una misión compleja y ustedes esperan listos para atrapar al asesino.

En vez de acallar la discusión, su declaración la incrementó. Chanyeol se quedó en silencio observando cómo los demás hacían gestos con las manos y comentaban cuán peligroso era su plan. Minseok fue quien intentó calmar la situación.

-¡Chicos, chicos! – Los muchachos comenzaron a bajar la voz y recobrar la compostura. – Coincido en que es un plan arriesgado, pero es el único que tenemos por ahora. Si queremos saber quién es el culpable, tenemos que atraparlo.

-¿Y no pueden simplemente revisar el historial de alguna de las víctimas y recuperar el perfil del asesino? – Preguntó Kyungsoo.

-No es tan fácil. – Contestó Chanyeol desde su lugar en el sillón. – Es un hacker muy experimentado, lo primero que hizo fue esconder sus datos personales.

Los chicos comenzaron a calmarse y a hablar entre sí sobre la situación. Seguían sin estar de acuerdo; era peligroso buscar activamente que un asesino te persiguiera, habiendo visto lo que era capaz de hacer. Incluso así, no tenían muchas opciones; debían planearlo y pensarlo con cuidado.

-Channie. – Baekhyun se sentó al lado de Chanyeol y le apoyó la mano en la pierna. – No quiero que lo hagas. Por favor, pensaremos en algo más.

-Baek. – Chanyeol le acarició rápidamente la mejilla. – No puedo permitir que esa persona siga suelta. Viste lo que le hizo a sus víctimas, a Yixing… lo que te hizo a ti.  
Los ojos de Baekhyun se empañaron un poco e hicieron que desviara la mirada. Frunció el ceño en señal de conflicto interno; no estaba de acuerdo con el riesgo que imponía el plan, pero era cierto que no podían dejar que la situación terminara de esa manera.

-Me rompe el corazón saber que no voy a estar ahí para ti. – Murmuró Baekhyun. Chanyeol le besó la frente.

-Lo más importante para mí es que estés a salvo. No estás en condiciones de regresar a EXO todavía.

-Lo sé. – Baekhyun se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. – Pero para mí tú también eres importante.

-No te preocupes, ¡no estaré solo!

Baekhyun sonrió al repasar mentalmente las fortalezas de cada uno de los amigos. Chanyeol le devolvió el gesto, haciendo que el primero al fin lo mirara. Se quedaron así hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no oían ningún tipo de discusión a su alrededor. Repasaron la habitación con los ojos y descubrieron que los demás chicos tenían la vista clavada en ellos y una sonrisa pegada en los labios.

-No, por favor, no se detengan por nosotros. – Dijo Jongdae con los brazos cruzados, claramente divertido.

-Extrañaba eso. – Agregó Jongin en un susurro, desviando la mirada.

Chanyeol y Baekhyun se separaron, ambos avergonzados y un poco colorados. Aun así no pudieron evitar volver a mirarse y reírse a carcajadas por la situación. El resto de los amigos los siguieron.

-Bien. – Junmyeon juntó las manos. – Atrapemos al asesino.

\--------------------------------

No había demasiado que planear sin saber con qué se iban a encontrar. En vez de eso, los chicos pensaron situaciones en las que podrían verse envueltos y discutieron cómo enfrentarlas. En un principio, Chanyeol acabaría una misión que le diera buenas recompensas mientras los demás esperarían cerca del lugar, escondidos a la vista. Estarían atentos ante la aparición de algún personaje y lo rodearían para evitar que escapara. Utilizarían la fuerza de ser necesario, pero esperaban que el factor sorpresa estuviera de su lado.

Antes de incursionar en el mundo virtual de EXO, Chanyeol le hizo más modificaciones a su personaje. Calibró un poco mejor el visor especial, y agregó una especie de guante que le otorgaba el mismo efecto pero más profundo. Cuando atravesara un objeto con él, podría llegar al código fuente y a sus ramificaciones también.

Cuando estuvieron preparados se pusieron manos a la obra. Se encontraron en la guarida del mundo virtual como siempre y se dirigieron hacia la misión. Chanyeol había escogido la misma que Lay había completado esperando que el asesino estuviera monitoreándola o siguiéndola e hiciera su aparición allí.

Se acercó a la cueva con nerviosismo; estaba solo a la vista, los demás ya se habían ubicado en sus lugares. Dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y aceptó comenzar la misión desde el cartel que había afuera explicando las reglas. Un sonido le confirmó la participación y la negrura de la cueva se aclaró, aunque su visión no mejoró demasiado. Encendió una bola de fuego en su palma y se adentró con cuidado.

Gracias a su visor que le avisaba de antemano qué monstruos iban a aparecer, no le llevó demasiado tiempo terminar la misión. La cueva tenía desviaciones y distintas entradas, pero pudo manejarse sin problemas. Las criaturas aparecían con intenciones de asustar a quien esté atravesando la cueva, pero Chanyeol estaba preparado y no le presentaron grandes amenazas a pesar de ser fuertes y tener un nivel mayor.

Chanyeol se sintió más calmado y con optimismo renovado una vez salió por el otro lado de la cueva. Un cofre dorado se le apareció adelante a pesar de haber hecho trampa; se acercó despacio y se agachó para abrirlo. Dio otro vistazo alrededor, casi esperando que alguien le saltara encima queriendo arrebatarle la recompensa, pero nadie apareció. Una vez abierto pudo observar cómo una cantidad inmensa de puntos de experiencia se agregaban a su cuenta mientras que ganaba un recuadro violeta con una escopeta dorada en el centro: el arma legendaria.

Tomó el recuadro y lo hizo flotar entre sus manos al ponerse de pie; sonrió pensando en lo fácil que había sido eso. De pronto sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza seguido de dolor agudo mientras caía al suelo y su vista se volvía oscura.


	16. Capítulo 16

Lo próximo que recordaba Chanyeol era muy confuso. Estaba mareado y desorientado a causa del golpe que lo había tirado al suelo, pero cuando pudo centrar su vista y sus oídos, se dio cuenta de que una gran pelea estaba llevándose a cabo frente a él. Sabía que sus amigos estaban usando sus habilidades; escuchaba gritos y maldiciones pero le costaba centrarse en la acción.

-¡Chanyeol! ¿Estás bien? – Alguien le preguntó. Asintió a pesar de estar mintiendo e intentó incorporarse como pudo. Unas manos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. - ¡Está aquí! ¡El asesino!

Chanyeol recibió la información como una descarga eléctrica. Llevándose una mano al foco adolorido en su cabeza, centró toda su energía en evitar que el mundo continuara girando alrededor suyo. Se dio cuenta de que Sehun era quien estaba a su lado, aun sosteniéndolo por si volvía a caerse. Frente a él un tumulto de cuerpos, chispas y colores se desenvolvía.

Una figura alta y vestida de negro se encontraba en el centro, rodeado del resto de los chicos. Todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo al utilizar sus habilidades especiales pero parecían no surtir efecto, simplemente rebotaban en la figura o lo atravesaban.

A la vista aparentaba ser un muchacho rudo con una tonta sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Tenía los ojos clavados en Chanyeol, haciendo caso omiso al esfuerzo de los amigos en intentar detenerlo. Comenzó a avanzar de a poco, haciendo que Sehun incrementara la fuerza que aplicaba en los brazos de Chanyeol.

-Esperen… - El visor de Chanyeol empezó a analizar al enemigo, ahora que estaba cada vez más cerca. – Él no es el culpable.

-¡¿Qué?! – Los chicos giraron sorprendidos y casi olvidaron que la figura seguía siendo peligrosa, deteniendo cualquier tipo de ataque.

Chanyeol ya se sentía mejor; la cabeza seguía doliéndole pero había recuperado la fuerza en las piernas y el sentido de lo que lo rodeaba. Se deshizo del agarre de Sehun, avanzando para encontrarse con el hombre que quería herirlo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiró el brazo derecho y atravesó la figura enemiga con la mano donde tenía colocado el guante que amplificaba las habilidades del visor. El chico rudo se detuvo sorprendido de no poder moverse; la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y observó detenidamente a Chanyeol con expresión asesina. Éste clavó la mano incluso más adentro de su abdomen, haciendo que de pronto la figura estallara en miles de píxeles y desapareciera.

El resto de los observadores se quedaron paralizados de la sorpresa mirando los pequeños destellos desaparecer en el aire. Luego de unos segundos, Junmyeon habló.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Él no era el asesino. – Respondió Chanyeol. – Sino una inteligencia artificial, seguramente creada por el culpable, enviada para hacer su trabajo sucio. – Tras haber dicho esto se agachó y escondió la cabeza en los brazos, deseoso de poder descansar de la ansiedad que lo había consumido.

-Entonces… ¿es posible que los otros personajes hackeados con los que nos encontramos antes tampoco fueran personas reales? – Preguntó Jongdae.

-Lo más probable es que así fuera. – Contestó Minseok, comprendiendo la situación.

Los amigos deambularon unos segundos despejando la mente y asimilando la información. Se enfrentaban a alguien muy habilidoso y peligroso, casi por fuera de su nivel. Comenzaban a pensar que tal vez no había sido buena idea intentar detenerlo, pero ya se habían visto involucrados por Yixing y no iban a detenerse ahora.

De pronto comenzaron a oír aplausos acompañados de una pequeña risita. Se giraron buscando la fuente de los sonidos hasta que dieron con un personaje vestido con un sobretodo largo de color negro, grandes gafas que ocultaban por completo sus ojos y cabello gris. Emanaba un aura peligrosa, de desafío y poder como nunca habían sentido. El solo hecho de estar frente a él hacía que cualquiera quisiera regresar por donde había venido y desaparecer.

Chanyeol se puso de pie despacio; su visor mostraba datos indescifrables y extraños, como si hubiera entrado en corto circuito y no pudiera analizar lo que veía. Los amigos se apiñaron de a poco a su alrededor.

-Muy bien; no esperaba menos de ti, Chanyeol-ah.

El personaje habló con firmeza aun sonriendo. Junmyeon se colocó un paso por delante de su grupo instintivamente.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó del mismo modo, enderezando la postura y sin dejarse amedrentar. - ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-¿De ustedes? Nada. Solo observaba. – La figura posicionó su vista en Chanyeol. – Me interesa el premio que ha ganado Chanyeol, pero estoy seguro de que tendré otra oportunidad para tomarlo.

Dicho esto se giró y comenzó a alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos del sobretodo.

-¡Hey! – Gritó Junmyeon, pero Chanyeol le colocó una mano en el brazo para detenerlo.

-Es él. – Dijo. Los demás lo miraron al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío grupal los recorría. – Él es el asesino.

\------------------------------

Los amigos no podían negar que en cuanto el personaje del sobretodo había desaparecido, el aire en el ambiente se había vuelto mucho mejor. El sentido de peligro había desaparecido, haciendo que los músculos se relajaran y los corazones latieran a ritmo normal.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Él es quien ha estado matando a personas inocentes y quien ha atacado a Yixing? – Preguntó Junmyeon señalando el camino por el que el personaje había desaparecido. Chanyeol asintió con la cabeza.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, pero había algo que Chanyeol no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

-La manera en la que dijo mi nombre…

-¿Qué hay de eso? – Preguntó Jongdae.

-No lo sé, es extraño. – Chanyeol frunció el ceño, intentando recordar dónde lo había escuchado. No era la única persona que lo había llamado “Chanyeol-ah”, pero la forma de hacerlo y el tono le sonaba demasiado como para ser casualidad.

De pronto lo comprendió. Abriendo los ojos como platos y sin poder mantener los labios cerrados, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza bajando la vista mientras intentaba no perder la compostura.

-¿Chanyeol? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Minseok colocándole una mano en la espalda. El aludido no contestó, lo que hizo que los chicos se miraran entre sí sin comprender la situación.

_“Chanyeol-ah”_

La distintiva voz no dejaba de repetirse en su mente, como burlándose de él. Esa voz con una leve tonada de provenir de otra ciudad, llena de inocencia y amabilidad.

_“¡Chanyeol-ah! ¡Ten cuidado!”_

Chanyeol iba a volverse loco. No comprendía cómo podía haber sido tan tonto; engañado durante tanto tiempo por alguien a quien consideraba un amigo, un confidente. No podía ser cierto, no quería creerlo. Cerró los ojos mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos.

-¡Chanyeol! – Junmyeon lo sacó de su ensoñación tomándolo de los hombros y obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-Conozco la identidad del asesino. – Dijo. – No puedo creerlo, pero es un amigo mío.

Junmyeon frunció el ceño sin comprender la información que Chanyeol le otorgaba.

-Se llama Sunjong. Lee Sunjong.


	17. Capítulo 17

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron varios de los chicos a la vez.

-Trabaja conmigo. Por Dios, yo… - Chanyeol sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle. – No puede ser, él nunca… él…

Se alejó del grupo con las manos aún en la cabeza. Tenía demasiada información que procesar y los recuerdos de Sunjong no dejaban de agolparse en su memoria. Parecía un muchacho inocente y amable, solía ser callado pero no dudaba en ayudar a quien lo necesitara y en cumplir con su deber. La mañana en la que la construcción había sido cerrada por el hallazgo de un cuerpo, Sunjong le había dicho a Chanyeol que se relacionaba con las muertes en EXO. Prácticamente podría haber dicho “yo lo asesiné”, haciendo que Chanyeol se sintiera incluso más estúpido por creerse la farsa del niño bueno.

Chanyeol se tapó los ojos con las palmas y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para quitarse la frustración que sentía. No sabía cómo continuar, nunca había pensado tan lejos. Comenzó a respirar hondo, bajando las manos y levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo. Abrió los ojos despacio mientras mantenía la respiración lo más tranquila que podía.  
El resto de los chicos se sentían inseguros. Veían a Chanyeol lidiar con la nueva información a su manera, mientras que ellos aún tenían dudas y conflictos propios. Se miraron entre sí sin saber cómo actuar, en silencio y con las manos a los costados. Minseok le hizo un gesto a Junmyeon, pero éste lo calmó y le dijo que se quedara quieto. Chanyeol necesitaba su momento a solas; conocían la identidad del asesino así que el resto ya llegaría.

De pronto algo captó la atención de Chanyeol en el cielo. Mirando hacia arriba notó un extraño efecto en el celeste cielo falso, como si por un segundo la ilusión se hubiera roto. Pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero volvió a ocurrir un poco más lejos. Extrañado frunció el ceño y continuó con la vista fija.

-Chicos. – Llamó a los demás, quienes se acercaron y observaron el extraño fenómeno.

-¿Qué diablos…?

El sonido de una gran explosión hizo que rápidamente centraran su vista en la ciudad más cercana. Podían ver humo y cómo el efecto del cielo comenzaba a deshacerse, mostrando extrañas formas que titilaban hasta crear lo que parecía un agujero estrellado de color violeta en vez del celeste de siempre.

De pronto el visor de Chanyeol se activó. Éste se sobresaltó, ya que no lo había encendido y por sí solo no tenía razón para hacerlo. Una voz comenzó a transmitir a través del aparato:

-Chanyeol-ah, es hora de que hablemos. Te estaré esperando.

No indicaba el lugar, pero Chanyeol no tenía dudas de que se trataba de la ciudad donde se había producido la explosión. Miró aún sorprendido a los chicos quienes seguían confundidos y esperando explicaciones.

-¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – Exclamó Chanyeol mientras salía corriendo hacia la zona urbana; los demás lo siguieron.

Mientras más se acercaban al lugar, más se daban cuenta de que algo iba mal. El cielo era de otro color, lo único que quedaba de las edificaciones eran escombros, extraños rayos de luces atravesaban todo y el suelo mostraba una cuadrilla que seguramente habían utilizado cuando diseñaron el nivel. La ilusión de la realidad virtual estaba deshaciéndose.  
Los chicos, liderados por Chanyeol, atravesaron la humareda y los personajes escapando hasta llegar al medio de un espacio abierto, donde la figura del sobretodo y gafas se encontraba parada.

-Sunjong. – Dijo Chanyeol deteniéndose a unos metros delante de él.

-Sabía que no te tomaría demasiado tiempo descubrirlo. – Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Querías que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué?

-Chanyeol-ah… - Sunjong comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro siempre manteniendo la distancia. - ¿Sabes lo difícil que era verte trabajar en esa estúpida obra cuando tienes todos esos otros conocimientos en la cabeza? ¡Eres un genio! ¡Este videojuego y muchos otros podrían ser tus reinos!

Chanyeol frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Sunjong perdió la sonrisa y se detuvo, incrédulo.

-Te conocía. Antes de que dejaras de lado el talento que tienes y abandonaras EXO. – Chanyeol continuaba sin comprenderlo. ¿Cómo es que lo conocía? - ¿Recuerdas esa vez que ayudaste a un grupo de chicos con un error en el videojuego que les impedía terminar una misión?

La memoria le regresó a Chanyeol inmediatamente, aunque no había nada de especial en ella. Hace varios años se habían topado con un grupo de chicos que tenían el problema que Sunjong había relatado. Aunque Chanyeol no solía hacer demasiadas modificaciones en el juego, esa vez lo hizo para ayudarlos a poder continuar.

-Yo estaba allí, era uno de ellos. – Sunjong continuó. – Desde entonces te idolatré; te seguí, no perdí de vista tu camino ni tus avances. Pero un día simplemente desapareciste.  
Sunjong sonaba enfadado, con los labios apretados y los puños cerrados, mirando fijamente a Chanyeol detrás de sus gafas. Éste último aún estaba procesando toda la información; ¿tenía un admirador? Mejor dicho, ¿un acosador?

-¿P-Por qué? – A Chanyeol le costó hablar. – Quiero decir, sólo los ayudé. ¿Qué tan especial puedo ser?

-Tienes un inmenso talento. ¿Sabes todo lo que podrías hacer con eso? – Sunjong abrió los brazos. - ¡Puedes meterte en el código de las cosas y lograr lo que quieras!  
Chanyeol comenzaba a comprender. Él nunca se había tomado su conocimiento de esa manera, pero parecía que Sunjong sí. Tal vez había comenzado como una admiración que pronto se había tornado en algo más peligroso. Chanyeol chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Acaso… que seamos compañeros de trabajo no es coincidencia?

-¡Bingo! – Contestó Sunjong riendo a carcajadas. – Me costó mucho encontrarte, pero lo hice. Y fue un error. – Chanyeol volvió a fruncir el ceño. – No estabas interesado en regresar a EXO. Estabas desperdiciando todo ese conocimiento.

Chanyeol se sentía invadido. Esa persona lo había estado acosando y espiando durante tanto tiempo sin su conocimiento.

-Así que decidí tomar las riendas. – Explicó Sunjong. – Si tú ibas a desperdiciar así tu talento, yo sería el que tomaría el lugar.

-¿El lugar de qué?

-¡De rey, por supuesto!

Sunjong rio a carcajadas, poniendo incómodos a los chicos. Todos se miraron entre sí sin terminar de comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

-Yo seré el dueño de este mundo virtual. Todos se doblarán ante mí y me obedecerán. – La voz de Sunjong se volvió grave y solemne.

-¡¿Y por eso tenías que matar a gente inocente?! – Exclamó Jongdae adelantándose unos pasos.

-¿De qué otra manera conseguiría lo que necesitaba? – Preguntó Sunjong haciendo mueca de incrédulo. – Pero ya está. Park Chanyeol, has perdido tu oportunidad. Lo único que queda ahora es destruirte.

Habiendo dicho eso, los chicos comenzaron a escuchar grandes golpes y todo comenzó a retumbar. Miraron a su alrededor sin comprender nada mientras Sunjong continuaba riendo a carcajadas. De pronto el suelo empezó a resquebrajarse, haciendo que los amigos se dispersaran y alejaran del centro. Un gran brazo metálico con una garra al final apareció de la tierra y comenzó a hacerle lugar a algo más: al gigantesco cuerpo ovalado de un robot amenazante.

-Hora de morir. – Dijo Sunjong antes de introducirse en el robot y desaparecer.


	18. Capítulo 18

Ante la aparición del robot gigante, los amigos se apresuraron a separarse y esconderse detrás de los escombros repartidos por el lugar. La apariencia ovalada con una luz roja en el centro parecida a un ojo sumado al gran brazo metálico que poseía el robot hacía que se esforzaran en mantenerse alerta y alejados de su rango de acción.

-¡Tengan cuidado! – Exclamó Chanyeol. - ¡Lo más probable es que pueda herirnos de verdad también!

Junto con el ambiente, el cielo violeta, las extrañas luces atravesándolo todo y la cuadrilla en el suelo, la escena parecía salida de una película de ciencia ficción. Los chicos se mantuvieron escondidos, espiando los movimientos del robot intentando descifrar cómo actuar.

De pronto Kyungsoo se puso de pie, salió del escondite y dio un gran pisotón en el suelo con la idea de utilizar sus habilidades para dañar el robot; pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando no sucedió nada, y en cambio llamó la atención del enemigo. Kyungsoo se quedó congelado, sorprendido de que sus habilidades no tuvieran efecto, mientras los demás lo miraban del mismo modo, asustados por el hecho de que ahora se encontraba al descubierto. El gran brazo metálico del robot se disparó hacia él pero gracias a Jongin, quien lo tomó por el brazo y tiró de él hacia el suelo, el brazo sólo le rozó la mejilla dejando una pequeña marca en ella.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos incrédulos. Era extraño que las habilidades no funcionaran, pero era aún más sospechoso que directamente no pudieran utilizarlas. Uno a uno intentaron ponerlas en uso, pero se encontraron con que efectivamente, era inútil. No podían convocarlas.

Chanyeol activó su visor y comenzó a analizar el lugar, sus personajes y por último al robot. Llegó a una conclusión que hizo que su corazón saltara en temor. ¿Cómo iban a afrontar la situación ahora?

-Sunjong está bloqueando nuestras habilidades. – Le dijo a los demás.

-Oh, genial. – Respondió Jongdae poniendo los ojos en blanco y sentándose contra una pared.

-Pero hay algo más…

Seis cabezas se giraron rápidamente hacia Chanyeol justo en el momento en el que escuchaban una serie de sonidos provenientes del robot indicando que los había encontrado. Las grandes patas comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo que la garra del brazo metálico comenzaba a girar creando llamas en el centro que luego disparó en el lugar donde estaban los amigos. Los escombros les sirvieron para amortiguar el ataque, pero sabían que debían moverse rápido.

-¡¿Puede utilizar nuestras habilidades?! – Exclamó Jongin sorprendido. Chanyeol asintió rápidamente.

-Las usa a través de nosotros, creando una especie de vínculo. Intentaré hacer algo al respecto, pero hasta entonces tendremos que usar las armas convencionales.

-Bien, escuchen. Nos separaremos y lo tomaremos por sorpresa. – Junmyeon asumió el liderazgo una vez más mientras desenfundaba su arma. – Tengan cuidado.

Los demás asintieron en señal de confirmación y comenzaron a moverse detrás de los escombros para evitar ser vistos. Disparaban cuando les era posible pero las balas poco hacían para detener el cuerpo metálico del robot. Kyungsoo y Minseok se llevaron un susto tremendo cuando la garra del brazo rompió una pared cercana a ellos, Sehun intentaba disparar desde su escondite a ciegas para evitar resultar herido, y Jongin prácticamente salvó la vida de Junmyeon al dispararle al brazo metálico justo antes de que se dirigiera hacia él.

De vez en cuando la garra comenzaba a girar y a disparar alguna de las habilidades especiales; sea una bola de fuego, rayos eléctricos, viento huracanado o hielo congelado. Junmyeon, Sehun y Kyungsoo se encontraron y decidieron atacar los tres juntos para ver si tenían una mejor oportunidad de causar daño. Lamentablemente las balas apenas tocaron la superficie del robot, mientras que el brazo metálico desvió el resto. Chanyeol y Jongin se unieron al grupo con sus armas, seguidos de Minseok.

-¿Dónde está Chen? – Preguntó Sehun, haciendo que los demás aprovecharan el momento de confusión del robot para echar un vistazo alrededor.

Jongdae se encontraba en un rincón no muy lejos, agachado sobre algo que no llegaban a ver. Pronto volvieron a fijar la vista al frente cuando notaron que la garra del brazo metálico comenzaba a girar, signo de que iba a utilizar alguna de las habilidades. Los amigos pronto intentaron cubrirse para el impacto, acercándose unos a otros y retrocediendo hasta que sus espaldas chocaron con la pared que tenían detrás. Era demasiado tarde, podían intentar correr pero no escaparían muy lejos.

Levantaron sus armas para cubrirse cuando la bola de electricidad comenzó a formarse en la garra del robot, pero el impacto nunca los alcanzó. Miraron extrañados a Jongdae, quien tenía lo que parecía un escudo en frente con el que había bloqueado el ataque.

-¿Qué tal? – Preguntó sonriendo.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? – Contestó Kyungsoo feliz de seguir con vida.

-Hey, Chanyeol y Minseok no son los únicos con conocimiento sobre código en EXO. Tengo mis trucos bajo la manga. – Sonrió. – Y no es todo.

Dirigió su nuevo invento hacia el robot justo en el momento en el que el rayo eléctrico salía disparado y le pegaba al enemigo. Éste comenzó a girar confundido; se detuvo por un momento y las diversas luces comenzaron a titilar.

-¡Vamos, ahora! – Junmyeon apuró al grupo para que salieran de donde se encontraban y volvieran a ponerse a resguardo.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer? – Preguntó Sehun una vez estuvieron detrás de más escombros.

-Las habilidades parecen surtir efecto. – Dijo Junmyeon analizando la situación. – Jongdae, ¿cuánto durará tu escudo?

-No lo sé, pero supongo que ya lo averiguaremos.

-No puedes arriesgarte sin estar seguro de que no saldrás herido.

-¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea? ¡Estaremos muertos de todos modos!

Los chicos se quedaron callados procesando la escena. Iban a encontrarse en un aprieto incluso más grande si no podían detener el avance del enemigo. Sunjong claramente los superaba en poder, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que debían derribarlo y evitar que más personas salieran heridas a causa de su locura.

Luego de unos minutos de discutir y analizar la situación, se dieron cuenta de algo: no había movimiento por parte del robot. No escuchaban pasos, ni sonidos extraños ni el giro del brazo metálico. Los amigos se miraron extrañados entre sí para luego espiar por sobre los escombros y averiguar qué sucedía. El ataque de Jongdae había hecho más daño del que parecía en un principio, logrando que el robot continuara confundido sin moverse del lugar. Chanyeol activó su visor y comenzó a mover los dedos rápidamente sobre el teclado que se proyectaba en su brazo.

-Nuestras habilidades ya no están bloqueadas, pero continuamos sin poder utilizarlas. – Los muchachos lo miraron. – El robot sigue alimentándose de nuestra fuerza a través del vínculo.

Los hombros de Junmyeon cayeron al mismo tiempo que se apretaba el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración. Jongdae se sentó en el suelo con fuerza, mientras el resto desviaba la mirada e intentaban hallar una solución. Incluso Chanyeol estaba perdiendo la fe; si Sunjong había creado un vínculo entre ellos y la fuerza del robot, la única manera de ganarle era desapareciendo. Y aun así no existía manera de asegurarse de que no encontraría otra fuente de poder.

El tiempo de descanso no les fue suficiente; pronto comenzaron a escuchar cómo el robot se ponía en marcha otra vez. Chanyeol se asomó rápidamente por sobre la pared que los cubría para observar al enemigo y rechinó los dientes ante la situación. ¿Qué podía hacer para derrotarlo? Sunjong había reconocido sus habilidades pero él se sentía inútil sin poder utilizarlas para salir de este embrollo.

-Veo que necesitan ayuda.

Esa melodiosa voz que había extrañado durante tanto tiempo y que lo había convencido de ayudar en la búsqueda de Yixing hizo que su corazón se sobresaltarla al oírla. Chanyeol se giró rápidamente y observó a Baekhyun de pie a varios metros por delante de él. Los amigos copiaron el gesto, quedando mudos de la sorpresa.  
Baekhyun levantó una mano con la palma hacia arriba mientras creaba una pequeña bola de luz en ella. Dobló un poco la cabeza y sonrió satisfecho.


	19. Capítulo 19

Chanyeol se apresuró a tomar a Baekhyun del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la zona segura detrás de los escombros. Baekhyun lució confundido por un momento, pero en cuanto el otro chico comenzó a hablar enfocó la mirada y prestó atención.

-Baek, ¿qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, me alegra verte, pero no estás en condiciones. – Chanyeol habló apresuradamente; Baekhyun sonrió.

-¿Creían que iba a dejarlos solos? Ni hablar.

Chanyeol y Baekhyun se miraron a los ojos como hablando a través de ellos; el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, metidos en su propia burbuja nada más existía. Un carraspeo ajeno los despertó.

-Emm, ¿chicos? – Jongin habló. – No sé si recordarán al peligroso robot de por allí…

Chanyeol se puso rápidamente manos a la obra activando su visor y la proyección del teclado en su brazo.

-Tú no tienes una conexión con el robot porque no estabas aquí. – Le dijo a Baekhyun mientras enfocaba su atención en el teclado. – Necesito que quites toda la luz del recinto, de esa manera cortaremos el vínculo por un segundo y podré devolvernos nuestras habilidades.

-Considéralo hecho. – Contestó Baekhyun mientras sonreía.

Acto seguido se puso de pie y comenzó a enfocar su poder en utilizar su habilidad especial. Frente a él, a varios metros de distancia, pudo observar al robot amenazante que hacía girar el brazo metálico listo para embestirlos otra vez.

Chanyeol intentó centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer para devolverles sus habilidades y poder derrotar al enemigo en vez de pensar que Baekhyun se encontraba allí al descubierto. Temía mucho por lo que podría pasar, pero su rol era muy importante en esta misión; dependían de él. El resto de los chicos observaron con cuidado, listos para atacar en cuanto recuperaran sus poderes.

Al mismo tiempo en el que el robot se disponía a atacar otra vez, Baekhyun creó un eclipse en el lugar, haciendo que toda la luz desapareciera. Eso le dio un mínimo margen a Chanyeol para deshacer el vínculo entre el enemigo y ellos, logrando que recuperaran sus poderes en totalidad.

-¡Ahora! – Gritó Chanyeol.

Los amigos salieron disparados de su escondite y se pusieron manos a la obra golpeando al robot con todo lo que tenían. Chanyeol calentó el material con fuego mientras que Minseok se apresuraba en congelarlo para intentar romperlo; Jongdae lo electrocutó al mismo tiempo que Junmyeon creaba un charco de agua para que la electricidad continuara corriendo; Sehun hacía que con una gran ráfaga de viento el robot no pudiera desplazarse y Minseok mantenía congelado el brazo metálico hasta que no pudo volver a moverse; por su parte Jongin intentaba que el enemigo centrara su atención en él, y lo confundía apareciéndose y desapareciendo de diversos lugares.

Luego de unos minutos, el robot que fuera amenazante unos momentos atrás lucía irreconocible en el espacio abierto. Destartalado, con chispas saliéndole de todos lados e inmóvil, los chicos lo observaron con cautela preparados para el siguiente ataque de ser necesario. Un panel metálico salió disparado dejando a descubierto el cuerpo de Sunjong, quien se arrastró hasta el suelo y cayó en un charco de agua. Lucía furioso y sin fuerzas; Chanyeol se acercó.

-¡T-Tú! – Exclamó Sunjong con los ojos llenos de ira. - ¡Se suponía que yo sería el mejor, el rey de EXO! ¡Conseguiría todas las armas legendarias, las mejores cuentas y las mejores habilidades!

Chanyeol se cruzó de brazos mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aún tienes mucho que aprender. – Contestó.

Sunjong largó un grito exasperado de furia en el mismo momento en el que comenzaron a oír sirenas provenientes de la policía de EXO. Aunque se trataba de un protocolo, congelarían la cuenta de Sunjong para investigarla mientras que localizarían su cuerpo en el mundo real y lo atraparían allí.

El grupo de amigos se alejó de la escena con un sentido de calma y justicia en sus corazones; la alegría que los invadía permanecería con ellos durante el resto del día. Se encontraron riendo, apoyando los brazos en los hombros de los demás, dándose palmadas y golpecitos de felicitaciones. Chanyeol y Baekhyun caminaron un poco más atrás que el resto.

-Gracias, Baek. – Dijo Chanyeol con algo de timidez. – Realmente nos has salvado. Y gracias a ti finalmente capturamos al culpable de los asesinatos.

-¡Fue un trabajo en equipo! – Contestó Baekhyun golpeando el hombro de Chanyeol con el suyo. – Así que no seas tan formal. – El otro chico sonrió y se relajó ante esas palabras.

-¿Sabes? – Chanyeol tomó la mano de Baekhyun, lo que hizo que éste sonriera y lo observara a los ojos. – Ahora que todo esto ha terminado, tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día.

Baekhyun rio y apretó ligeramente la mano de Chanyeol.

-Tenemos dos años que recuperar. Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Dicho esto, Baekhyun se largó a correr, prácticamente arrastrando a Chanyeol y sobrepasando al resto de los amigos, quienes rieron y les dijeron que los esperaran cuando pasaron de largo.

Chanyeol no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz y con el corazón tan ligero. Rio junto con Baekhyun, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el otro chico lo llevara.

El futuro era prometedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento muchísimo la demora en actualizar ;a; pero tuve algunos asuntos personales que no me permitieron continuar antes. Este capítulo no es el mejor escrito y sé que es corto, pero no se preocupen que no es el final n.n Muchas gracias a todos por leer hasta ahora <3


End file.
